Episkey
by BaneFiction
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a 5th year Gryffindor and he's studying for his O.W.L's. He gets extra help from Magnus Bane, a 7th year Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

"I seriously don't understand this." Alec loomed over his potions notes, his Gryffindor robes sat on the back of his chair, "I'm going to fail my O.W.L's."

"Oh, don't be like that. I passed them, I know you can." Magnus, a seventh year Slytherin and a prefect, leaned back in his chair, his eyes shining at Alec, "You're lucky I'm here, I need to study for my N.E.W.T's."

Alec looked down at his hands, "You really don't have to if I'm keeping you from your own studies."

Magnus reached over and took his hand, lacing his fingers with Alec's, "It's fine, I'm just teasing you. I feel ready for my tests. You're smart Alec, I know you'll pass."

It was a secret that these two had been meeting in the library for the past two months, getting each other ready for their tests. Over the course of their time together, they sort of fell for each other, but their friends didn't approve of their relationship.

"Hey, it's almost time for dinner," Alec stood up, stuffing his books and parchments into his bag, "I'll meet you at the owlery afterwards, okay?" Magnus looked up at him, a hurt look on his face.

Quickly, Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss and ran off towards the Gryffindor dormitory. It was difficult being from two houses, but they tried.

Outside of the library Sebastian Morgenstern, another Slytherin leaned against the castle wall, "Hey there Lightwood, another meeting with your platonic friend Magnus?"

"Get bent Morgenstern," Alec turned away, he knew his face was red, he couldn't allow him to see it.

"It'll never work Lightwood," Sebastian hissed, "There's a reason we're all split up into houses, to keep the blood pure."

"Wow, are you really saying that?" Alec turned back, "I actually forgot people like you exist," Sebastian suddenly approached him, pressing his wand against his throat, a snarl on his lips, "Sebastian, do you really want to get into any more trouble? They'll kick you out if you keep it up."

There was a loud crack and a flash of gold light, and Sebastian hit the ground with a loud thud. Veering around, Alec saw Magnus tucking his wand back into his robes and rushing off in the other direction. Taking Magnus' example he rushed off to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Draconis Adarnis," Alec told the Fat Lady, and she swung open the door. The fires of the common room were low, giving off a gentle glow. Jace and Clary sat, sharing an armchair, both passed out wrapped in each other arms. Alec felt a jealous ache; he wished he could be comfortable with Magnus like that.

There were several loud thumps and Isabelle barreled out of the girls' dormitory, she looked frustrated. She wore a short black dress with matching flats, "Alec," she wheezed, "Are you alright? I haven't seen you lately."

Isabelle was the only person who was fine with his relationship with Magnus. She was very open minded and he really relied on her for moral support, "Izzy, would you like to walk to dinner with me?"

"What about those two?" She gestured towards the bundle of bodies on the chair.

"If they aren't responsible enough to pay attention," Alec said, "Then they aren't deserving of a meal. I'll go get changed real fast, and I'll be down."

Isabelle smiled and sat down in a chair, pulling her legs close to her body.

After Alec had hung up his bag, he pulled off his robes and scarf, noticing a large bruise on his neck in the mirror. He pressed his fingers to it, it was tender. _Magnus, damn you, _he thought blushing. After he dressed down, he pulled on his house scarf to hide the deep bruise that was present.

Quietly he walked down the steps and found Isabelle examining the ends of her long black hair, "Are you ready, Iz?"

"Yeah," she said eyeing him. They walked through the door of their dormitory and Isabelle grabbed his hand, "So, I wanted you to know that hickey was pretty noticeable, I'm glad you put a scarf over it." Alec found his hand going to his neck, Isabelle laughed, "So you two are getting pretty serious?"

"I guess," Alec saw peeves heading towards them, and he pulled Isabelle down a corridor so he wouldn't find them. When he had passed, wearing a helmet from a suit of armor singing something quite rude, Alec had turned to his sister and said, "I mean, we don't really have that much time alone at all. Magnus keeps asking me to sneak into his common room during Christmas."

"Mom and Dad wanted us to come home for Christmas." Isabelle looked troubled.

"I know, but…" Alec stepped out into the main hall again, "Magnus is being really helpful with my studies, even though he has his own to work on."

"Do you love him?" Isabelle wrapped her arm around Alec.

Thinking back four months ago, Alec was coming out of Herbology. He had upset some 5th year Slytherins by knocking over his fanged geranium on one of the girls. It was a complete accident, but they didn't want to listen.

They cornered him out in front of the greenhouse, six to one. They grabbed him and shoved him to the ground, after they beat him up they were about to start throwing hexes at him, when they started dropping one by one.

Magnus stood, his wand drawn looking fierce, it was the first time he had ever seen him up close. Bloody and sore Alec walked over to him to offer his thanks, when he grabbed him and dragged him to the infirmary, "What did you do to make them so angry?"

Madame Loss tended his wounds as they talked, "I knocked over a poisonous plant on them by accident. I really didn't mean to."

Magnus started laughing, "That would do it. That group is a bunch of thugs."

"Tell me about it." Alec sighed.

"What's your name? I'm Magnus Bane," he said.

"I know your name," Alec looked away trying to hide his face, "I'm Alec Lightwood."

They sort of stared at each other for a moment, before Madame Loss tossed them out of the infirmary. Alec, now feeling better decided he would go to library and study for his exams, when Magnus offered to help him.

And they started to meet every day after school like that, and eventually Magnus kissed him.

"I do love him I think," Alec admitted to his sister, "I just hate how he's Slytherin and I'm Gryffindor."

"Well," Isabelle pressed her hand to the door of the dining hall, "You need to be sure if you love him, and I think you should spend Christmas here. I'll tell mom and dad that you're behind on studies or something and want to work on that." She let go of his hand and pressed the doors open, "You better pass your O.W.L's though."

"I will." Alec said, walking over to his usual seat with his friends Will, Jem, and Mark. Will and Jem were whispering to each other, lately they had taken to bothering the muggle-born Ravenclaw girl Tessa. Alec thought they both fancied her, and Mark was reading the daily Prophet.

"Look at this," Mark showed Alec, "It's about Magnus' father. Supposedly, he's under fire because of the current dragon incident." Alec took the paper in his hands; Magnus' father looked nothing like him, except for their eyes.

Gringotts on Fire

_Earlier this week Ministry of Magic representative for Gringotts was caught embezzling funds from several accounts. The losses the Bank received have yet to be calculated, but now Asmodeus is nowhere to be found. Officials have inspected the home of his family, and soon will interrogate his two children on their whereabouts._

The rest of the article was just gibberish, and Alec's mouth went dry and he looked over at the Slytherin table. Magnus held the same copy of the Prophet his eyes wide, then he glanced over at Alec. He stood up and left the great hall in a hurry.

Isabelle saw the exchange, "Take some food with you, and find him." She whispered to him, "Go make sure he's okay." Alec grabbed several rolls and some chicken on a plate with a bottle of pumpkin juice and ran to the owlery, hoping that would be where he was.

"You never told me about your father," Alec sat on the bench looking at Magnus, his elbows rested on his knees and he held his head in his hands, "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's alright," Magnus sighed, "I knew this would happen. My dad had way too much money for his job, this just like him!" He lifted his head and leaned on Alec's shoulder, "I'm sorry… hey you brought food." Alec handed over the plate of food and Magnus picked up a roll, "I thought being at school, he wouldn't be able to get to me but I'm sure the ministry will be here soon."

"What are you going to tell them?" Alec took a piece of chicken and took a bite.

"What I know." Magnus stared at his roll thoughtfully, "That all of a sudden, he had a lot of money and didn't tell us where he got it."

"You have a sibling?"

"A sister," He took a small bite of the roll, "She's at Beuxbatons, my dad didn't want me to be around her." Even though Alec liked hearing about his life, he wished he was talking about something good. He felt bad for him.

"Magnus," Alec leaned his head on Magnus', "I… I think I love you."

Magnus sat up, his eyes were wide, "Y-you do?"

"I do." Alec could feel himself shaking, "I love you, and I can't wait till I'm out of school so we don't have to be apart all the time, and pretend like we don't know each other." Magnus grabbed the plate of food Alec was holding and placed it on windowsill.

"I love you too Alec," He grabbed his scarf and undid it, revealing the dark bruise, "Haha, cute."

"Sh-shutup." Alec pulled back crossing his arms, "Now I have to wear this for a few days," He said gesturing at the scarf.

"You know," Magnus pulled out his wand, "I can help."

"Can you do healing magic?" Alec leaned back even farther, "Can you do it well, I mean?"

"Of course, I wouldn't do any magic on you that I didn't feel was unsafe." He looked amused.

"Fine," He said pulling off his scarf, "Just be careful." Magnus grabbed the back of Alec's neck, and pressed his wand to his bruise.

"_Episkey_." He whispered, and there was a brief tingling sensation, "There, all better." He didn't let go of Alec though, he only leaned in closer, "Thank you for coming to find me. I was pretty upset about this, but I feel better now. I love you."

"I love you," Alec leaned in feeling Magnus' lips on his; it was short lived because Alec heard two sets of feet barreling up the steps. Quickly the two broke away looking in opposite directions, trying to not look awkward.

Two first years, Emily Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn stood before them, Julian holding a letter. They almost looked scared of the older students, "Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Emily said.

Magnus stood up, "No, no. We were just leaving. Here, chicken." Magnus handed Julian the plate of rolls and chicken. Alec followed closely behind.

"That was hilarious." Alec said once they were down on the fields, "Those poor kids' looks so confused."

Magnus looked over to the tree line of the forbidden forest, "Have you figured out what you were doing for Christmas Holiday?"

Alec's heart dropped slightly, "I-I decided to tell my parents I was behind on my studies and stay."

Magnus looked back, his eyes were shining, "That's great." His smile was wide. He grabbed Alec into a hug, rubbing his back, "We should go, it's getting late."

"Are you going to be okay?" Alec pulled back, Magnus still holding him.

"Yes." Magnus kissed his forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow? Outside the painting of the Fat Lady?"

Alec nodded and leaned back in for one last hug, "Mmhmm." They let go of each other, Alec walking back inside, heading up towards the fourth floor. Jace and Clary were rushing down the stairs, looking like they had just woken up.

"Dinner's over." Alec told them.

Jace looked irritated, Clary just sighed, "Well that sucks."

Without saying anything else, Alec turned back and went inside of the dorm. He flopped down on his four-poster bed and closed his eyes; he couldn't believe what he had told Magnus.

He was sort of excited for Christmas though.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Magnus! Run!" Alec had ahold of Magnus' hand, the rain pelted down on his back, their school robes soaking in the water weighing them down, "If we make to the forest, we can get help!" The sound of hoofs on wet earth came from the forbidden forest. _

_Alec's breath was ragged._

"_Halt!" Magnus pulled Alec back from running too far. Emerging from the dark tree line, glowing eyes from men with the bodies of horses, they carried several wooden weapons. Centaurs, "What business do you have contacting our chief?!"_

"_It's Sebastian!" Magnus called bowing, "Sebastian Morgenstern, he's planning to-"_

"_We have no interest in helping Wizards," A pale skinned centaur with a leaf on his face stepped forward, "Leave at once."_

"_But-" Alec started, but an arrow flew through the air and nailed Alec in the shoulder. He fell to the ground. Magnus dropped to his knees next to him, and pulled the arrow out, blood flowing from the wound. He put pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding._

"_Take that as a warning," The Centaur turned back to his herd, leaving the two boys alone._

Magnus woke with a start, his breathing heavy and his face soaked in sweat. It was well past the time that he was supposed to be awake, the visions of his dream still vivid in his mind.

This wasn't the first time that Magnus had dreams like this. When he was 12 he had dreams of his mother dying for months.

Then she died.

It was one of the reasons his father wanted nothing to do with him, he thought his son was defective. Magnus couldn't help that his dreams came to pass.

His favorite premonition was when he dreamt of a blue eyed boy getting ganged up on outside of the Herbology greenhouse. He didn't know what day it was going to happen, but he stuck around the greenhouse to make sure he didn't get hurt. Unfortunately he was late because Professor Garroway had kept him late after his classes.

He found him just in the nick of time.

The dreams about the Centaurs had been more recent these days, Magnus hardly slept. Dreams about Alec getting hurt were the last thing he wanted, and he prayed that it wouldn't come true. He didn't know what he would do if he lost him.

But Alec decided to stay for Christmas holiday, he prayed it was perfect. They never got to spend time with each other that often and Magnus hoped he could make up for lost time.

Someone pulled back the curtains to his bed; he realized he was almost naked under his blankets. Luckily it was only Ragnor, "Wake up, Professor Branwell has been looking all over for you. Says you're Muggle History paper is due."

"So he sent you?" Magnus sighed pulling his blanket around him as he climbed out of bed, "I really am having a hard time here. I need sleep."

"More dreams?" Ragnor asked looking worried, "What are they about, you never tell me."

Magnus wanted to tell his friend, but he didn't to worry him, "It's nothing, just really chaotic." He pulled out some clothes from his trunk, "I'll be there soon, tell Branwell to cool it."

Ragnor stood awkwardly with his hands behind his back, like he wanted to say something else. He decided against it and walked out without another word. He hated making his friends worry, but they wouldn't understand. He tried talking to the Divinations teacher Professor Fade, but he was more interested in cats than actual premonitions.

Fully dressed, Magnus opened the stone wall and stalked through the dungeons. He was feeling very hungry and decided to go to the kitchens to try and get food; he discovered it when found a house elf stuck inside a suit of armor nearby.

Magnus approached the painting of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear; it turned into a green doorknob. As he stepped in he heard a shriek, "Master Bane!" A wide eyed house elf squeaked, "How lovely it is to see you!" She bowed, "Is there anything we can get for you?!"

Several more elves surrounded him expectantly, and then he had an idea, "Could you guys get me some food to eat now, then some for a picnic for two? Maybe deliver it to me later? I have classes the rest of the day." They all bowed and ran off in several directions, some tripping over each other. One blond elf handed him a plate of hot cakes and sausage with a tall glass of orange juice. Another had found him a small stool to sit on while he waited.

Right as he finished his meal, the large eyed elf approached again, "Master Bane is this adequate?" She opened a large box; it was full dinner with bottles of sparkling cider. Magnus was impressed by how neatly it was packed.

"That's looks wonderful," He told her, "Thank you so much. Could I get this at dinner time?"

"Of course!" She jumped up, "Anything for you, Master Bane!"

Magnus said his goodbyes, thankful to the little creatures for being so helpful to him. He was going to drag Alec to the Astronomy tower and he was going to spend some time with him. They could study later; Alec was going to pass all his tests anyway.

"Magnus Bane!" Someone yelled from behind him, he recognized it as Professor Branwell, "What have you been doing this whole time?! You promised me your paper!"

Magnus whipped around, "It's not often you find a teacher chasing down a student for a paper like this professor, people may start to talk."

"Your writing, it's…" Branwell ran a hand through his ginger hair, "Well, I'm sort of addicted to it. It's some of the best work I've ever received. What are you thinking about doing after you leave school?"

This was a touchy subject for him. His father wanted him to join the Ministry, but Magnus just wanted to learn how to make wands and travel, "I'm not too sure Professor, I have a lot I could do."

"True as that is," He reached into his pocket and looked at his watch, "Just remember to do what is right for you. I know about you and that Lightwood boy, you seem quite smitten with him."

Magnus could feel heat reaching his face, "Professor that's-"

"I just mean, if something makes you happy," Branwell smiled showing creases in his forehead, "then do what you want, not what your father wants. Okay?"

"Did you fulfill your desires?" Magnus pressed.

"Not until later," Branwell patted Magnus' shoulder, "I don't regret it though. You have classes now, get on with it. Good luck with your N.E.W.T's." He turned, pocketing his watch. Magnus stared at the back of his head for a bit before he walked to the other direction to potions class.

The castle bells started to ring, and younger students started piling out of their classrooms. Several 5th year Gryffindors emerged from the Transfiguration classroom, and Magnus spotted Alec immediately. They made eye contact, but instead of Alec walking by and sticking with his group like he normally did, he departed from his group and approached him.

"H-hey." Alec said glancing behind himself, Magnus noticed Jace Herondale staring at them, "How was your night?"

Alec's eyes were red and his face puffy, like he had been crying, "It was okay, some crazy dreams is all."

"Like the ones about your mother?" Magnus had never told anyone but his father about them, and Alec was the only person he felt safe telling.

"Yes, only different people." More Gryffindors were standing in a group behind Alec watching warily, "How are you doing? You look like someone told you your mother died."

"Uhm," Alec cleared his throat, "I uh, I think Jace told my dad about us." He whispered the last part, "He's threatening to send me to Durmstrang. He doesn't believe my story about Christmas."

"Your father?"

"Yes my father."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and lead him away from the now large group of 5th years that were lurking behind him. He turned the corner and opened the first empty class room he could find. Magnus put his book bag down on the desk at the front of the classroom, and sat on it. Alec stood looking awkward.

"What does Jace even know?" Magnus was trying to be calm, but he felt like he was failing, Alec looked very fearful. He walked over to Magnus, resting his hands on his knees. His head leaned on his chest; he was crying again, his tears falling silently down his red cheeks. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Alec looked up at Magnus, he looked angry, "Never in my life have I wanted to hit Jace like this before." He put his hands on Magnus' upper arms, "I think Isabelle was trying to get Jace to be understanding about us, saying that houses had nothing to do with our choices. That we could all get along."

"Unfortunately," Magnus said, "Jace is very proud of the house he was sorted into, and he thinks that he has to be hostile with Slytherin to stay true to it."

Alec nodded, "I know, he's a moron. Such a dumbass." Alec took a deep breath, "Will you kiss me?"

Magnus didn't even reply he just pressed his lips softly to Alec's, tasting salt and tears, "Don't cry, my love." Magnus whispered, kissing his cheek, "Things will be okay, we can fix this."

Alec choked a little, "H-how?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out." He pressed kisses near his ear and neck, "Don't get on that train for Christmas holiday. Stay with me, show your parents that you can make your own decisions and you can be happy with them." Magnus opened his eyes and looked into Alec's, "Are you happy with me?"

"Yes." Alec said pushing back the bangs of Magnus' hair, "Yes, always." He pressed his lips on Magnus' again, his breath coming heavy from his nose, trying to hold back a sob, "I'm just so angry," he said on his lips."

"Everyone is allowed to be angry," Magnus told him, pulling him back, "It's human nature." Pulling out his wand, he tapped a quill on the table with the end of it and turned it into a handkerchief. He reached into his bag and pulled out a flask of water. He pressed the wet handkerchief to Alec's puffy eyes, patting them slightly, "Did you know that I dreamt about you before we met?"

Alec looked shocked, "You did?"

"I did, and I was so happy when I found you." Magnus ran the cloth over his nose pinching it playfully, "I had to find you at the right moment, I almost didn't though."

"I guess I was lucky you're so good with a wand," Alec chuckled scrunching up his nose.

Magnus dropped his tone and leaned in, coming in close contact with Alec's face, "That's not all I'm good with."

Alec pulled his face back, if his face could have gotten any redder it would have, "Magnus," he breathed, "Seriously?" He avoided his gaze, "We need to get back to class."

"Would you do me the honor of skipping dinner and meeting me in the main hall?" Magnus Inquired.

"Skip dinner?"

"I would make sure there was a meal provided of course," He raised his eyebrow and placed the handkerchief in Alec's hand, "I miss you."

"Yes Magnus," Alec finally said, "I'll meet you for dinner, okay?"

"Excellent," Magnus kisses Alec again, trying to drag it out, but Alec pulled away, "Sorry, sorry."

Closing his eyes, Alec shoved the handkerchief into his pocket, pulled his book bag onto his shoulder. He stopped at the door when he reached it and turned around looking Magnus dead in the eyes, "Magnus?" he barely whispered.

"Yes?" Magnus stared at his pink lips.

He licked them then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied with a nod. Alec stepped out of the classroom, straightening his tie and giving him a wink before closing the door.

…

"You're late, Bane," Professor Belcourt sat on her desk, her long hair piled over her shoulder, "Out of all the students of your miserable class? Ten points from Slytherin."

Magnus clenched his jaw shut and took a seat next to Raphael Santiago; he nudged him in the side and whispered, "We're working on love potion."

"That's illegal," Magnus huffed, "Are you kidding me?"

He nodded, no. Magnus glanced over at his Professor, she was staring at him with hunger in her eyes, she wore a low cut dress shirt under her green robes. He felt a shiver go down his spine, not the good kind, "She wants to devour you, doesn't she?" Ragnor said in the row behind him.

Magnus raised his hand, "Professor, I refuse to work on this potion."

Professor Belcourt looked amused, "And why not?" She bit her bottom lip.

With a deep breath Magnus said, "Because it is illegal to make love potions. Luckily for me, I'm already in love, so I don't need this rubbish." He stood, grabbing his bag with every intention of going to the headmaster, "Also," he approached her, and she looked like she was in a daze, her eyes taking him in, "I want to do this."

He gathered several bottles from his potions kit and dumped as many random assortments as he could into the deep pink cauldron. A thick, black, putrid cloud erupted from the liquid with a loud bang. Professor Belcourt toppled off her desk, astonishment on her pastel face.

"Detention!" She screamed, her face in a deep scowl, "Get out, get out of my class you demon!"

Laughing, Magnus sprinted out of the dungeons, only stopping to catch his breath. That woman was the demon, trying to seduce students every year. She had been on him since 3rd year, and he wanted to do something like that to her ever since he knew her.

There was some time before classes were over, and Magnus was still exhausted. Quickly he went to the infirmary and found Madame Loss, "Magnus Bane, what is it this time?"

"Professor Belcourt?"

"When will you go to the headmaster about that harpy?" She crossed her arms looking cross.

"I will," Magnus sat down on one of the cots, "Just as soon as I get decent sleep." Madame Loss pulled a cup from one of the side cabinets and stuck her wand in it, soon there was steam coming from the top. She handed it to him, sitting next to him, "I can't sleep these days, my dreams are awful."

Madame Loss pushed the cup to his lips, "Drink that dear, it will take away any dreams you may have. I do feel sorry for you, having the sight and everything." Her Russian accent was thick, it always amused Magnus. Madame Loss was his favorite, she was like the mother he never had.

"The last thing I want is for people to feel sorry for me." Magnus admitted, "I don't really mind that I'm not normal, I'm just going nuts without rest." He let the let the hot liquid pass his lips, relief swept over him.

"Lie down; I'll get you excused from the rest of classes. Headmaster-" Madame Loss dropped her sentence, and looked at the door to the infirmary.

Professor Garroway looked ragged, deep dark circles painted his eyes, his glasses were crooked on his nose, "Catarina, do you have my potion?"

"My heavens!" She exclaimed, "I nearly forgot, I am so sorry." She looked truly remorseful running to the back briskly.

"Don't fret," Garroway fell onto the bed next to Magnus', he looked like he was about to feint, " Magnus Bane, what brings you here?"

"Night terrors and premonitions. You know, the usual." Magnus said flatly, "You?"

He was silent in thought then said, "About the same, I guess. Minus seeing the future." Madame Loss came in holding a clear liquid in a bottle, "Ah, Catarina, you sweet girl." He took the potion and put it into the front of his robes, "You never let me down."

"I don't understand why you don't have Belcourt make it for you," She rubbed her temples, "She would be able to make bigger batches."

"I don't like dealing with that cradle robber," He shrugged, then stood nodding to Magnus, "See you tomorrow, bright and early?"

Magnus tipped his head and laid down, the effects of the potion finally starting to sink in. Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough, he still made out the shapes but they were blurred and there was no sound.

Magnus woke to Madame Loss shaking him awake, shoving another potion in his face. After he consumed it he felt better, his nerves coming alive like fire. Madame Loss shooed him out of the infirmary, giving his hand a quick squeeze and telling him, "If you need me, come back. Now get out!"

Sleep had done well by Magnus, he could make out shapes again, and life wasn't a blur. When he saw Alec standing by the great hall, his eyes seemed to twinkle. Magnus missed that.

Collecting himself, he ran up to Alec and grabbed his hand without a word.

Maybe tonight they could be together without interruption.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's freezing up here Magnus," Alec grabbed up his robes and tightened them around him. He didn't think they would be going outside like this, "What are we doing?"

Magnus took a look around, stopping at the top of the steps, "We can go back if you want to." It looked like Magnus had gotten some rest, there was color in his face and his eyes were no longer a dull copper but a shining gold, "We could go back to the library." He spoke like he didn't want that.

"No, no." Alec passed him and looked at the scene before him. There was a large thick blanket on the ground with candles and a steaming meal on top of it. There were several red stones that surrounded the area, and little lights floated all around them. Off in the distance Alec could see the Womping Willow, "Wow, how did you-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, it was gentle, teasing. He pulled away, "I have my ways." He took Alec's hand and directed him to the blanket. They sat down, and on impulse Alec's stomach twisted with hunger, "Dig in," Magnus laughed, "Would you hand me those carrots?"

The two ate the meal, staring up at the stars. It was a breezy, cloudless night but the candles stayed lit. The orbs on the ground around them were like miniature heating lamps. Soon Alec was very full of roasted chicken, vegetables and bread, "Magnus," Alec took his hand, "I love you."

Magnus leaned his head back, a sly grin on his lips, "I love you too."

They stared at each other, taking each other in, "This is the happiest I've ever been, whenever I'm with you." Alec confessed.

"I have something to ask of you," Magnus leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips, "I'm sort of scared about some things. My dad and that mess, and my dreams, I just don't know what to do." He laid down on the blanket with his hands on the back of his head, "I need you, I can't do this alone."

Alec looked down at his beautiful Magnus. The stars reflected off his honey colored eyes, he hadn't shaved recently and there was a bit stubble on his jaw line making him look rugged, "You have me," Alec placed himself down on his side and rested his head on the palm of his hand, "You always have me."

"Kiss me, Alec." Magnus sat up and grabbed Alec's shirt, "Kiss me."

Why was he so frantic? There was some sort of desperation in his eyes, like he was desperately reaching out for something. Alec took Magnus' fist and uncurled it from the fabric. He pushed Magnus down on his back and crawled on top of him.

Magnus laced his arms around Alec's neck, pulling him close. This was the closest they had ever been, Alec could make out every dark speck in Magnus' eyes, "Magnus," Alec whispered, "You're so beautiful."

"No you are," Magnus grinned, "I love your eyes," he inhaled, "the feel of your skin," he stroked his fingers on his neck, "Those dimples when you smile, and your pink lips."

Alec slid his hands under Magnus and pressed his body upward, "I love you." He tried to keep his breathing even, "I love you." He covered Magnus' mouth with his; Magnus let out a whimper, and placed his fingers in his hair, tugging slightly.

Alec tried to stop his shaking, the closeness he was having with Magnus was driving him mad, "Alec," Magnus pulled one hand out of his hair and grabbed Alec's arm, "Touch me," He moaned, taking his hand and pressing it to Magnus' chest, "Please."

Still trying to stable his shaky hands, he pushed his hand under Magnus' shirt and felt the smooth skin. He wasn't muscular, but he had some tone. Magnus grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand father up, making his shirt bunch up at his chest.

His stomach was flat and smooth, his hip bones stuck out as he arched his back towards Alec. Alec pressed kisses on his neck and collar bone, tasting his skin on his lips, "How are you so beautiful?" Magnus smelled like skin and salt.

Magnus laughed in his throat. He pulled off his shirt and threw it out of the way, then reached his arms over and pulled off Alec's robes and sweater at the same time and tossed it away as well. Alec leaned in closer and pressed their skin together, Magnus was warm and soft, "I love you," Magnus laid a kiss on the side of his mouth, his face almost in anguish.

Taking more control, Alec wedged his legs between Magnus'. Magnus ground his hips into Alec's, his breath on was hot on Alec's neck. The blood in Alec's veins were boiling, "Magnus, I'm not sure if I can stop. If you want to stop, now would be the time."

Instead of a reply, Magnus grabbed at Alec's waist band and popped open the front of his jeans, and jerking them down slightly, "You could have me here, if you'd like Alec. I don't mind." He pulled Alec closer and jerked his hips upward.

Breathing out of his nostrils, Alec took a leap of faith and undid the front of Magnus's pants and rested his hand over the bulge there. He was very warm there and Magnus seemed to enjoy it, but Alec felt more nervous, "What if I hurt you, Magnus?"

"You won't," Magnus grasped Alec's shoulders and pulled him down. His hand still rested on Magnus, and he felt sort of frozen, not sure of what to do. Magnus propped himself on his elbows, "Here, let me help." He patted Alec's hand away, and gave him a quick kiss, "It's going to be okay."

Magnus unzipped Alec's front and pulled his erect shaft out of his underwear, he then pulled himself out and wrapped his hand over both of them, pressing them together. Alec gasped at the feeling, it was insanely hot. He buckled under his touch; he fell flatly on top of Magnus, all the air out of his lungs.

"Oh my god," Alec huffed, "Magnus…"

Wrapping his free arm over Alec's shoulders, Magnus started moving his hand over their cocks. The hot friction made Alec tense, the pleasure rippling through his body.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Said voice behind them.

Alec had completely forgotten that they were at school, technically in a classroom. He suddenly felt very vulnerable as he looked over his shoulder, trying to hide Magnus and Alec's erections. Magnus wide eyed, very quickly let go and tucked himself back inside of his pants, Alec did the same,

Jace stood, face painted with shock and anger. His hand was in his wand pocket, "Jace go away," Alec shouted, but he approached them and grabbed Alec's bare shoulder, flipping and shoving him on his stomach into some of the glasses filled with pumpkin juice. The glasses crushed under Alec's weight, digging into his torso.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jace hollered, rage emitting from him, "He's Slytherin!"

"That doesn't matter, Jace." Blood poured from the cuts on his belly, "Get out of here."

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus tried to go to Alec, but Jace was between the two of them. He pulled out his wand and pressed it to his neck. Magnus swallowed nervously, "Jace, stop. You're acting foolish." Alec noticed Magnus reaching back to his shirt slowly, but doing so in a way that it looked like he was backing away.

The cuts on Alec's stomach really stung, he tried to press his hands to them to stop the bleeding, but there was too much glass, "Jace, I need to go to the infirmary."

"Not until this slime has been dealt with." He turned his back from Alec and faced Magnus, pushing the wand to his forehead, "What sort of charm have you put on Alec?"

Magnus let out a shaky laugh, "Do you really think I need a love charm to make someone fall in love with me?" Alec saw Magnus had his wand; Jace was really in for it now. Magnus and a good spell meant something bad was going to happen to Jace.

Swiftly, Magnus rolled on his back giving space between the two of them and thrusted a spell at Jace, "_Expelliarmus!"_Jace's wand went flying through the air, and Alec tackled Jace to the ground. Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and the two went flying down the tower stairs.

The two of them ran so far outside, they stopped at the lake. The giant squid splashed and hid under the water when it noticed the two of them. The moon was high in the air, it was full and it made the school grounds glow.

Alec needed a moment to catch his breath; Magnus was pressing his fingers to the slashes on Alec's stomach. He was still shirtless, the cold biting at his skin, "Magnus, that hurts." Magnus was trying to pull the shards out of his stomach, "Please, just let me breathe."

Magnus seemed to think on his toes, because he held Alec's school robes in his hands, he snatched them in the confusion. He wrapped Alec in them, and then pulled on his sweater, "Alec, I'm sorry. That was irresponsible of me."

"What are you talking about?" Alec gritted his teeth, Magnus took Alec's upper arms and rubbed them trying to make heat, "It's Jace's fault. When will he stop freaking out?"

"I'm talking about;" Magnus blushed, "What we were doing. I should have asked you to stop."

"Did you not want to?" Alex asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Of course I do." Magnus grumbled, looking down at his shoes, "Listen, let's get you to Madame Loss, she'll fix you up."

"This is becoming a normal thing," Alec shivered in the cold, "You taking me to the infirmary."

"I'm not proud of it," Magnus' jaw was tight, "I'm sorry."

"I was teasing, c'mon you can escort me. ."

Alec had gotten some severe looks from Madame Loss when the pair of them showed up in the infirmary. She asked Magnus all sorts of questions about what happened, and he told her the truth, well most of the truth.

"You should do something, Alec." She pressed a swab of cotton covered in a rust colored paste, "Tell the head of your house." Her white hair was pulled into a slobby bun, and she wore her night robes.

"It's fine, Jace just gets like that." Alec noticed Magnus rubbing his eyes sleepily, he had his chair turned backwards, his arms resting on the back. He watched at Madame Loss treated him, "You can go, Magnus. I'll be fine here. I don't want you in any sort of trouble because of me."

Magnus laughed, "Too late." He stayed in his place, and continued staring at what Madame Loss was doing.

After Madame Loss had given Alec a new layer of skin, he looked good as knew, "You're the best healer in the world." Alec said to her, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," She shrugged and looked at Magnus, "Take better care of him, will you?"

Magnus looked down, his face red, "Yes ma'am."

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and the two walked away from the infirmary, "Do you want to depart here?" Alec asked.

"Could I walk you all the way?" Magnus lifted his hand pushed Alec's hair out of his face, "I'd like to make sure you make it back alright."

"Are you sure? It's a bit of a walk down to the dungeons."

"I don't mind," Magnus kissed his forehead, "It means I get to see you longer."

When they had reached the painting of the Fat Lady, the stood in front of it, the Fat Lady eyed them curiously.

"Magnus, despite the disaster," Alec started, "I really did enjoy being with you."

"Me too." Magnus pulled him close and took his face in his hands, "I'm really sorry that happened though."

"Stop apologizing, it's over." Alec told him, "I'll ignore Jace for a few days and he'll get so stressed from my silence, he'll be the one apologizing."

Magnus grinned put his mouth on Alec's, kissing him tenderly, his lips were almost raw at this point, "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, and I'm here for you." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's torso, "Get some rest, please?" Alec gave Magnus one more kiss before turning in.

Of course Magnus knew about the portrait, he had been here so many times, so he didn't send him away when Alec spoke the password and stepped inside. Magnus was still looking at him, almost looking like a lost puppy when the portrait closed shut.

When Alec turned his attention to the common room, Isabelle was awake sitting in front of the fire, "Alec!" She exclaimed, "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, why woudn't I?" Alec sat down on one of the couches.

Isabelle took a deep breath, "Jace came in, saying he caught Magnus trying to rape you."

Alec needed a moment to process what she had said, what was Jace's deal lately?

"That's ridiculous," Alec growled, "If anything, I almost slept with him on top the Astronomy tower."

"It was consensual?"

"Of course. Magnus would never pressure me like that. I would have gone all the way if Jace hadn't shown up and threw me onto some glasses." Alec rubbed his stomach, "I got cut up pretty bad, just got back from Madame Loss."

With a sigh Isabelle lowered her head, "That's a relief, because I was ready to kill Magnus Bane."

"Could you not do that?" Alec grinned a little, "I sort of like him, a lot."

The siblings smiled at each other, "We need to figure out what the problem is with Jace." Isabelle frowned and rose, sitting next to her brother, "He's being a jerk lately. I wonder if Clary has noticed it."

"We'll find out," Alec wrapped his arm around Isabelle, "So, how's that muggle-born, Simon was it?" Isabelle shot up and ran over to the entrance to the girls' dorms, scowling at him, "Oh, c'mon Iz. I know you like him."

"Goodnight, dear brother." She said formally, "I shall see you tomorrow." She opened the door and ran up the stairs quickly, leaving Alec alone.

Alec was still a little shaken from the night's events. He laid in his bed, staring at the top of his four-poster bed. He could still feel Magnus' touch all over his body, and his lips were sore from being sucked on so strongly.

He also couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Jace. He needed to help his friend, not only for Jace's sake but for everyone else's.


	4. Chapter 4

1

"You are aware of why you have been called into question, Magnus?" Imogen Herondale sat across from Magnus; her silver hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The sides of mouth creased as she spoke, "I expect you to answer everything truthfully, and if I find anything you say… unconvincing, you may be subject to taking Veritaserum, do you understand?"

"I do." Magnus replied, keeping eye contact with her.

The Headmaster, Jia Penhallow sat behind her desk, her mouth set in a hard line. Imogen took out a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment, then she spoke, "How old are you Magnus?"

"I am 17." He said blandly.

"And what house were you sorted into?" she asked.

"Slytherin."

"Did your father ever talk about his work to you and your sister at all?" she was scribbling on her parchment.

"A few times," Mangus was being cautious, he was going to tell them what he knew, and hopefully that would be the end of it, "He would talk about his co-workers and some of the mishaps at the bank, but that was about it."

"Did you ever notice a large pay increase randomly? Did he ever speak of a massive raise?" She looked up from her writing at this question, her grey eyes watchful.

"Yes," Magnus admitted, "He told us he had been promoted, and that he was to receive a lot of money."

"Did he tell you what sort of promotion it was?"

"No, we asked but he wouldn't give a straight answer." Magnus looked over Head Master Jia, she was glaring at Imogen with a sort of loathing.

"Did it ever occur to you to report your father?" She starting writing again, "I mean, you had to notice that he had some sort of malicious intent."

"He's my dad," Magnus said, "Why should-"

"So you're saying your own personal feelings kept you from doing the right thing?" Imogen interrupted, her eyes were alive, like she was getting what she wanted, "So you kept this secret?"

"He didn't give a secret to keep, is what I'm trying to explain." Magnus said this as calmly as he could, "My father stopped talking to me about a year ago, I'm not sure about my sister though."

"When was the last time you spoke to your sister?" She asked not looking up.

"About two years ago, I think." Magnus recalled.

"Is there a reason for that?"

"My dad wanted to keep us separate?" Magnus thought, trying to make that part convincing, "I'm not really sure, one day he sent her off to France and I haven't seen her since. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"I'm asking the questions Magnus." Imogen snapped.

"I think he has a right to hear from his sister," Jia interjected, "The poor boy, he most likely misses her."

"Anyway," Imogen chimed, dismissing Jia's words, "Do you have any idea where your father might be hiding?"

"Honestly? There's a secret passage under our manor," Magnus told her, "I've tried to get in there several times, but it's password protected and every charm I tried didn't work. I almost lost my arm once."

Imogen didn't look amused, just flat and bland, "Very well, thank you for that bit of information. I'll leave you to speak with your headmaster, have a good holiday."

She stepped over to the fireplace and pulled out a pouch of Floo Powder. Tossing the fine green powder into the flames, she stepped in and nodded her head at the two of them. She was whisked away, Magnus and Jia now sat alone.

"You did very well, Magnus." Jia said and he turned his attention to her, "I am truly sorry this happened to you, you're one of our brightest students of your class."

"I don't really care about that stuff," Magnus said, "I just want to get out of here."

"What do you want to do after you've graduated?" She looked genuinely curious.

"To tell the truth, I want to run away with Alec Lightwood." Magnus told her, Jia's eyes widened but she continued to listen, "We could travel, and go to all sorts of new lands. Train dragons, run with unicorns, and battle giants. Then after I've lost a limb or two, I could settle down and make wands. They'd call me the legless wand master."

"Who knew you had such an adventurous spirit, Magnus." She smiled at him, "Maybe you belonged in Gryffindor after all."

"Oh no, ma'am." Magnus chuckled, "I'm very selfish."

"Well, in regards to that Lightwood boy." Jia sighed and pulled out a small box from her desk, "You realize who his father is, correct?"

"I know he works for the Ministry," Magnus said, "Alec doesn't really like to talk about him."

"Well you should know that he's currently running for the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister. That's a heavy position to hold, Magnus." Jia held her hand over the small box and looked at him with concerned eyes, "I'm sure their family is under a lot of stress."

"You wouldn't believe, really." Magnus looked down at his hands, "May I be excused now, Head Master? I promised Alec I would meet him at the Quidditch field."

"To play Quidditch, right?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course," Magnus tried to hide the color in his face.

"One more thing, before you go." She narrowed her eyes, "Tell me about your dreams that I've heard about from Professor Fade."

Magnus was taken aback, he wasn't expecting this, "He was listening?"

"Professor Fade has his moments of sanity. Lucky for you, he chose to you use that time to report to me about your… condition." Her long fingernails tapped softly on the box, "You can tell me anything, Magnus."

Magnus wasn't sure what to make of this; did he tell her and possibly find a solution to his dreams? There was a chance that it would solve everything and he could go on and live a normal life. But there was also a chance that it blew up in face, and his father caught wind that he was telling people about it.

He took a chance, "When I was young," Magnus started, "I had these dreams about my mother, about her suicide. It happened for months and months, until finally the event took place."

She looked at him, expression unchanging.

He continued, "And now, I've been getting dreams about… they're unclear but Alec always gets injured somehow. Oh, and the centaurs in the forest are involved. Alec and I, we're always running away from the school. Something about Sebastian Morgenstern is always mentioned."

"Magnus, I want you to take this." She pushed the small box in her hands towards him, "And use it."

With gentle hands, Magnus unhooked the latch on the front of it and opened the box. Inside was small smoky gem attached to a delicate gold chain, "What is this Professor?"

"That gem will gather your dreams." She crossed her legs and straightened her back, "It's similar to a pensive, but it's only for when you sleep. A lot people with the Sight use it to keep better track of their prophecies. Wear it every night and when you have one of those dreams, come back to me and we can look at it together."

"Listen Professor," Magnus closed the box and slid it back towards her; "I can't let my father know that these dreams have started again. He'll… he won't be happy."

"Luckily for you, your father is in hiding," she pushed the box back and crossed her arms, "Please take it Magnus, I want to help."

Without arguing further, he took the box and placed it in his lap, "Will that be all Professor?"

"Yes dear." She sighed, "Please let me know as soon as you have a dream. Don't force it either, it won't happen if you want it."

Magnus stood with the box in his hands and turned away, "Thank you," he said before stepping out and walking down the stone steps.

When he emerged from behind the stone statue, Ragnor and Raphael stood next to each other looking worried, "Magnus," Ragnor approached him, "How did it go?" Raphael stood back, his hands behind his back, "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Oh, no." Magnus shook his head, "That Imogen is something, isn't she?"

"I hear she's running against Robert Lightwood for Senior Undersecretary of the Minster. It's quite scandalous," Ragnor explained, "Maybe if she catches your dad, she'll win."

"I don't really care." Magnus broke away from Ragnor and started walking away, "He could rot in Azkaban for all I care. I would finally have a little peace."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Raphael was keeping up with them, "He's your dad."

"He's my birth giver, Raph," Magnus swirled around, "You guys game for some Quidditch?"

"The season's over." Ragnor eyed Magnus.

"Well, not for practice. Alec is bringing some of his friends and I thought we could play a friendly game." They turned the corner and took the stairs down to the dungeons, "It should be fun, c'mon. Strengthen the bonds between houses."

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "The only bond you want to strengthen is the bond of your hands on Alec's a-"

"PUREBLOOD." Magnus bellowed at the stone wall before Raphael could finish his sentence. The wall separated and the boys made their way into the boys' dorm. Magnus changed into his training clothes, with an extra layer under to keep warm.

"Quincy's looking to play," Ragnor hollered to Magnus, "We just need three more, I'll go ask Jessmine and her friends." Magnus nodded and waved him away. He stuck the box that Jia gave him at the bottom of his trunk and pushed the thought of it away for now.

For now.

After he pulled his _Firebolt _down from its stand and strode back into the common. Ragnor was sitting with Jessamine Lovelace, Nathaniel Gray, Quincy and… Maureen Brown. When his eyes fell on the little girl with a snake scarf, he winced, "Guys, she's a first year."

"I can play." Maureen shot up, "I'm great." She waved her _Nimbus 2000 _around, "I used to play with my brother before he went professional!" Magnus wasn't convinced.

Just then Sebastian Morgenstern walked in, "Hey guys!" his eyes were bright and friendly, "You all going to the field? Need another player?"

"N-no." Magnus stammered, "We're waiting for Raphael, and we have our players." Maureen squealed in excitement.

"Ah, I see." His mouth settled into a scowl, "When you're done playing with children, let me know." He slammed into Raphael as he walked into the boys' dorm.

"What's his problem?" Raphael straightened his shirt, his broom in his hand.

"Don't ask." Jessamine hissed.

When the seven of them stepped onto the Quidditch field they looked into the faces of Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Isabelle Lightwood, Tessa Gray, Simon Lewis, Mark Blackthorn, and Alec.

"Hey!" Will hollered, "No twelve year olds!"

"No Ravenclaws!" Quincy pointed at Tessa.

"Guys!" Alec called out, "C'mon! Let's just play, okay? Figure out your positions then send out your captain."

All Seven of them huddled together in the November wind. The decided Quincy, Nathaniel and Raphael were their chasers; Jessamine and Maureen were the beaters, Ragnor as keeper and Magnus as the seeker.

"This is your game," Quincy said to Magnus, "You should lead. You're lead of the Slytherin team anyway."

"Are you sure," Magnus glanced behind him at Alec's team; they had taken their positions already. Will and Jem held two bats, Isabelle held the seeker's glove, "I don't want it to be biased."

Nathaniel patted Magnus on the back, "It's only biased if you make it. We'll all play fairly, for you."

The all turned and Magnus walked up to their team leader, Alec, "You need to shave." Alec teased as they faced each other.

"Stop flirting!" Simon shouted, and Alec whipped his head around fast, obviously giving Simon quite the look. Isabelle nudged Simon in the side.

"I'll do my best to keep my team under control," Magnus whispered to him, taking in the sight of Alec. His scarlet robes clashed with his tone.

"You look great in green," Alec was dismissing his words, "Do you know that?"

"I was just thinking about how awful you look in red." Magnus smirked.

"Oh," Alec looked down at his _Firebolt_, "I know I do." He lifted his head and smiled at Magnus.

They shook hands and turned away from each other, Magnus was ready to play a good game. He faced his team again, Maureen was so excited she was trembling, or maybe she was just cold, "Alright guys, like Nathaniel said, please play clean for me. Gryffindor will."

Quincy rolled his eyes and mounted his broom. The team waited for the whistle that Isabelle had in mouth, and the box of Quidditch balls. She opened the box, and the balls went flying into the air. She blew on the whistle hard and they all kicked off.

This was the part about flying that Magnus loved the most, the first kick off. That feeling of weightlessness and then the slam down into reality. Magnus soared into the sky and watched they players take their positions.

Alec chose to be the keeper, and two chasers Simon and Mark stayed close to Alec while Tessa zoomed out to the middle of field. Jem and Will darted around dangerous swinging bludgers back and forth to each other until one went astray and hit Quincy almost knocking him off his broom.

Tessa rushed Raphael, he had the Quaffle. They struggled for a bit and then Tessa zoomed to the Slytherin side, Simon and Mark excelled forward to guard her. Ragnor braced himself, watching Tessa, but the girl was very fast. She did a sort of flip catching Ragnor off guard and flung the Quaffle to the top ring.

Gryffindor was at ten points. Slytherin was at zero points.

Magnus took his eyes off the game for a moment and searched the air for a glimpse of gold or a flutter of wings. He got distracted by Alec waving at him, but it wasn't without reward. Hovering about a yard away from his head was the golden snitch.

Mustering as much momentum as he could, Magnus soared through air making a nose dive for Alec. Isabelle took notice and was hot on his tail; she was so close he could see her in his peripheral vision. As he neared Alec, Gryffindor scored another point.

Gryffindor was at twenty points, Slytherin was at zero points.

Magnus pushed Alec out of the way, and when he thought he felt the touch of wings on the tips of his fingers something fast and blunt hit Magnus in the side of the head, knocking him off his broom. Magnus landed hard on his side on the soggy grass below them.

Several voices called out to him, but his vision was a blur. Soon he was being picked up and shaken, "Don't do that, you moron!" someone hissed, "That'll make it worse."

Taking some deep breaths, Magnus regained his vision, "I'm fine," he wheezed, "I'm okay, let me go." They released him and Magnus found he could stand, "I wasn't expecting that, good throw to whoever that was." He was trying to keep his team sportsmanlike.

"We didn't," All four beaters said in unison.

"I was about to knock Quincy again," Will said glaring at Quincy, "When the blasted thing jumped out of the way of my bat and went straight for you."

"That's weird," Alec said looking concerned "Are you okay to play, or should we stop?"

"I'm fine," Magnus shook his head, clearing out the rest of the fog, "Let's go."

Everyone spread out and took off into the air; Magnus kicked off hard enjoying the lightness for a moment, and then went back to scouring the field for the snitch.

Ragnor grabbed the Quaffle thrown by Simon and passed it to Nathaniel, who then glided over to the Gryffindor side avoiding the bludgers sent by Will and Jem.

Those two were amazing beaters when they played together.

Raphael accidently knocked Tessa off her broom while he was avoiding bludgers. Will and Jem took it personally and hoarded the bludgers, sending them Raphael's way every chance they got. Jessamine blocked several of them and sent them towards Alec who dodged them gracefully.

Then Nathaniel tossed the Quaffle to Quincy to make a bee-line for the Gryffindor goals. He tossed it hard, and smacked Alec hard in the hand, but bounced off his hand and landed in a goal behind him. Alec shook his hand furiously; he swore and glared at Quincy.

In the corner of Magnus' eye, he saw the snitch flittering around the top of the Slytherin goal posts with Isabelle hot in its trail. Magnus pushed forward and closed the distance between himself and Isabelle. They pushed and nudged at each other, but Isabelle was laughing playfully.

Then Magnus saw them.

Sebastian and Jace stood at the base of the spectator stands, looking up at Alec. Jace had his wand raised and pointed to his best friend. Magnus pulled back and changed directions, heading again for Alec. Magnus' broom was fast but it wasn't fast enough.

Magnus pushed Alec out of the way of the spell, but it hit Magnus instead. He fell from his broom once again, feeling cuts cover his entire body, blood staining his vision.

He didn't feel himself hit the ground, everything was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Bandages and cuts covered Magnus' bruised face. Dark patches painted his eyes and his lips were dry and cracked. Madame Loss drew back the curtains, holding her wand and a tray of potions, "My goodness Alec!" She exclaimed when she saw him; the bottles on her tray wobbled a little "You're still here?"

"Yeah," Alec mumbled, his hand was delicately holding Magnus', little cut were on his fingers.

"Dear, you should go get some sleep." She set the tray down on the side table, "I know you're worried, but you have to take care of yourself. Magnus would want that."

"Could I just take one of the beds here?" He asked her, his head was fuzzy with drowsiness.

Madame Loss sighed and walked out of the enclosed space. She pulled the privacy screen behind Alec back and emerged with a large puffy recliner with a soft comforter on it. She seemed to be at a loss of words because she just pointed at it and walked out.

Alec slipped out of his school robes and down to his undershirt. As he rested into the chair, Madame Loss slipped back in with a tray of sandwiches and tea. She put them on Alec's lap and returned to her duties taking care of Magnus.

Magnus was the only student in the infirmary currently, it was quiet and lonely. Magnus barely moved the entire two weeks. Head Master Jia and Imogen Herondale came to visit him, and they tried questioning Alec about what had happened.

The whole incident was a blur; all he could remember was Magnus racing at Alec and pushing him away from the force that cut Magnus into shreds.

They had eventually given up on him and left to speak to the other students at the game. Will, Jem, Tessa, Simon, Isabelle and Mark's story matched Alec's, but later Alec heard that Quincy and Nathaniel refused to speak to them.

Alec chewed on the lox and cucumber sandwiches slowly, he hadn't eaten all day and he was thankful for the meal.

"Ale…" Magnus arched his back and hissed, his hands clutched the sheets of the cot. Madame Loss raised her wand and pressed it to his wrapped chest, a silver beam shot from the tip and he lowered his body back, resting into the white fabric.

"Poor boy," Madame Loss clicked her tongue, "It's amazing you've stayed this long, now I know what he means when he says that you're all he has." Alec did his best not to blush but failed, "Don't be ashamed, you've got a good heart."

"Do you have an idea of when he may wake up?" Alec asked her. She shook her head and looked down. Alec felt this sense of doom, like something bad was going to happen to Magnus.

If only he could get his hands on whoever did this to his Magnus, he would tear them limb from limb.

Eventually Alec was alone with Magnus' still body. Alec wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss his sleeping prince, but he was afraid of hurting him. There were so many deep slashes in his body, and Madame Loss had never seen a curse like that, she almost lost him.

"I love you, Magnus." He said to him, like he said every night, "Please wake up."

But when Alec woke up that morning, he was silent and unmoving.

Isabelle had been collecting his homework and got notes from Will so he wasn't failing his classes. He would study and eat and wait, that was his routine for a while.

With Madame Loss' treatments, Magnus regained the shine to his skin and the cuts on his fingers were healing. She took his bandages off, and it started to snow.

Alec had to go back to his classes, but he would check in between every class and break. He needed to be the first one to know if Magnus woke.

It was a week before Christmas holiday and Alec was sitting in the Potions dungeon when a 7th year, Raphael Santiago walked into the classroom. He strode over to Professor Belcourt and spoke to her very smoothly and quietly. Her eyes rested on Alec, "Lightwood," she said with disgust, "You're wanted in the Infirmary." Then she went back to her paperwork.

Raphael gave Alec a light smile and they left the dungeons together, "He's awake," he explained, "And can you guess the first thing that came out of his mouth?"

"'Don't look at me, I'm hideous'?" Alec said, trying his best Magnus voice.

"No." Raphael chuckled, "He said with the same tone, 'Where is my Alexander?'" He stuck his nose in the air and popped his hips, his impression wasn't too bad.

"I doubt he said that." Alec rolled his eyes.

"He did."

Alec found that he had a skip to his step again, Magnus was awake!

When they came to the Infirmary door Alec expected Raphael to follow but he refused to go inside. Quietly Alec pressed the door open; if Magnus was still resting at all he didn't want to be loud. Alec peered inside and saw Magnus sitting upright. Madame Loss was applying a salve to the scars on his body, his eyes were closed but when he opened them his eyes rested on Alec.

The shadows under his eyes were dark, but his smile glowed regardless, "Alec, come in please." He said leaning back into his pillows, he rested his arms behind his head. He was shirtless and a large salve covered scar painted his chest.

Alec sat down in the chair; he wasn't sure what to say. He had thought of so much, but now that Magnus was awake, his smile blew everything away. Alec was filled with nothing but thankfulness and relief, "I'll give you two a moment," Madame Loss said and she strode to her office, shutting her door.

"M-Magnus," Alec started, but Magnus had grabbed Alec by the robes and pulled them close. Their lips were almost touching; he could feel Magnus' mouth so close to his. His lips were pale and there was a fading cut smeared with the salve Madame Loss was using.

"Kiss me," Magnus whispered, Alec could taste his breath, "Please, kiss me."

Alec grabbed the bars of the headboard to the bed and took Magnus in one more time. His yellow eyes had splotches of ash in them, and he looked worn down, but he was a cracked beauty. Slowly Alec closed what little distance their lips possessed. His lips were rough and scaly and he could feel the cut under his lips, but he couldn't hold back.

Weeks of pent up worry and frustration couldn't withdraw this fury that had rose inside of Alec. He couldn't maintain a sense of gentleness; his only thought was of Magnus alive and conscious. He tasted like the salve on his skin, but he also tasted like himself. His facial hair had grown in a bit, it rubbed raw on Alec's lips, but he didn't care. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him down into bed on top of him. Alec's leg's rested in-between Magnus', and Magnus cradled Alec's head.

Alec kissed him harder; Magnus' bare skin was under his touch again, his hands traveled shamelessly over him, taking was he missed dearly. Magnus slid his fingers under Alec's shirt and settled his hand on his lower back, then pressed their bodies tightly together. The friction between was so intense Alec felt like he was going to explode, he arched into Magnus and he grabbed Alec's backside with his other hand firmly, "M-magnus." He gasped, "God, I missed you."

"Boys." Said an irritated voice, "C'mon, I know it's been a while, but please." Madame Loss stood with her arms crossed next to her office.

"Goddammit!" Magnus hollered into the air, "Why do you have to block my game?!"

"I'm still an authority figure, Magnus." Madame Loss said dryly, "Now get that boy off you, and continue like one would visit a sick one."

Alec jumped off Magnus and straightened his robes, "You act like it was his fault." Alec joked.

"Oh, I know it was." Madame Loss walked over and pressed her palm to Magnus' brow, "He's a Slytherin for a reason."

"Yeah," Magnus droned, "It's because I, 'Slither in.'" Madame Loss wacked him in the back of his head and he winced, "I'm healing woman!"

"Ugh, grow up." She took his vitals and made him drink a few potions. The salve she had used earlier was working rapidly, a majority of his scars were fading and his skin was returning to normal, "You should stay overnight, but you should be good for release tomorrow after classes."

"Thank you, Catarina," Magnus took her hand, "Thank you for not sending me to 's."

"There wasn't time, you fool. By the time I had gotten you stabilized, there was no point." Madame Loss squeezed his hand, she had tears in her eyes, "You really scared me there."

She leaned in for a hug and he held her for a moment, "You're my angel." Magnus patted her back.

"Now," she pushed herself back up and adjusted her robes, "When Imogen gets word your awake, she'll want to speak with you. I hope that gives you time to prepare."

"Prepare for what? I'm going to tell her exactly what happened."

"What did happen Magnus?" Alec spoke up, "We didn't see anything."

"It was Sebastian and Jace." Magnus said, "I was about to catch the snitch and I saw the two of them down in the field. Jace had his wand pointed at you, and I did my best to get you out of the way, but… Well, look at me."

"This could've been you, Alec." Madame Loss said sternly.

"Magnus, why didn't you just let it hit me?"

With an astonished look Magnus stared at Alec, like he wanted to hit him, "Why would I have let that hit you? Have you lost your mind?"

"You didn't have to hurt yourself like that." Alec said, "You don't have to constantly protect me like you do."

"Alec, how did you feel when I was sleeping?" Magnus clenched his hands together.

"Well," Alec started, thinking back, "I felt lost. I had thoughts of, 'What if he never wakes up,' or 'What if he dies?'"

"Would have wanted to put me through that?"

"O-of course not!" Alec exclaimed, "It was awful."

"Then stop." Magnus' expression was dark, "Better me than you, my dad has already fled the country. I know your dad is running in the big election in the Ministry."

"You almost killed yourself for my dad' reputation?" Alec had a hard time believing it.

"Well, not in that moment but you get the idea."

"Let's focus on the important thing here," Madame Loss said bringing back their attention, "Sebastian and Jace, they attacked you, or at least tried to. This should be reported to the Head Master immediately."

"I thought Jace hated Slytherin." Magnus said, "Now he's BFF's with Sebastian."

The infirmary door opened, and Clary Fairchild walked in, she was covering her eye with her hand, "A little help, ma'am." She sat down on one of the beds.

Madame Loss rushed over to her, and moved her hand. Her eye was yellow, blue and black and it was swelling quickly, "Who did this to you, dear?" Clary remained silent, and looked at the wall. She looked more than angry; she looked like a woman scorned, "Clary, you have to tell me."

Clary looked over and saw Alec and Magnus a look of sadness swept over her green eyes, and then she went back to staring blankly, "It was an accident." She said between her teeth, "Just fix it so I can go back to class."

Madame Loss had Clary on her way in no time and she returned to the boys, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to her?" she asked them.

"I can take a guess," Magnus shrugged, "She's been hanging around Jace, right? I wonder what she knows about him. You can bet she's been talking to that brother of hers."

"Her brother?" Madame Loss questioned.

"Sebastian is her brother," Alec explained, "Her mom divorced their dad though. They live separately, Clary is with Professor Fairchild and Sebastian lives with Valentine Morgenstern."

"Though I heard that Professor Garroway and Professor Fairchild were dating." Magnus added, "The transfiguration teacher and the werewolf, kinky."

"On topic, boys!" Madame Loss snipped, "Alec, if you could speak to Clary and find out why she came in here like that, I would be grateful," her eyes went to Magnus, "As for you, you need more rest if you want me to release you tomorrow."

Magnus insisted on a long goodbye kiss, and Alec didn't object. He promised he would visit him for dinner and bring him food, "I'm starving for real nourishment," Magnus complained.

Luckily potions were his last class for the day, and he really didn't see a point in going back. Professor Belcourt had recently taken to bullying him since she found out Magnus and him were dating. Alec didn't particularly care, but it did make potions more difficult. She was constantly assigning him extra homework, and it had piled up since Magnus had been asleep.

He was only passing that class because of Magnus, he was terrible at potions.

"-know you're sorry Jace, just get over yourself for once, please." Clary's voice rang in Alec's ears though he couldn't see her, "Would you just give me a moment to be angry."

"That wasn't me," Jace pleaded, he sounded desperate, "Either was what happened to Magnus."

"You know what happened to Magnus?" Clary asked and Alec turned the corner, he saw Jace had Clary pinned to the stone wall, he looked pale and weary, "How do you know that?"

"My body cast the spell," Jace's eyes snapped closed, through bared teeth he said, "Listen your brother-" Jace then cut off and stood upright, looking Alec right in the face. His tired eyes were gone and his skin shone as if he had just washed it. Jace let go of Clary and confronted Alec, his eyes full of hatred.

"Jace, what is wrong with you?!" Clary cried, she wrapped her arms around herself and slid down the castle wall.

Very smoothly Jace leaned in to Alec's ear and whispered, "Faggot." Alec could feel Jace's breath on his ear giving him chills, "Too bad I didn't kill that loser, maybe you would have killed yourself and saved me a lot of trouble."

Jace pushed past Alec with his shoulder and left Clary and Alec alone. Clary started crying and Alec rushed over to comfort her. Her small frame was trembling, her legs were pulled close and she hid her face in her hands.

"Hey," Alec crouched next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "It's okay. It'll be okay." She pulled him into a hug and started sobbing.

They sat like that for a moment, Clary's tears went through Alec's layers and her fists balled up the fabric of Alec's school robes, she was more angry than scared.

After all, she was truly Gryffindor.

"I can't believe this," Clary groaned as she pulled back, her make-up was smeared and her black tears ran down her freckled face, "My boyfriend is insane."

"I don't think he is." Alec straightened his robes and then pushed Clary's hair out of her face, "Did Jace do that to your eye?" she nodded and looked down at the marbled floor, her eyebrows knitting together, "Why did he do that?"

"I was talking about how, when Magnus woke up," Clary took a deep shaky breath, "We, being you and Magnus and Jace and myself, all go to Hogsmeade together. He said that it sounded horrible, that he would never want to be seen with you guys. More crap about pureblood and house pride, and blah, blah, blah."

"That sounds nothing like him," Alec said.

"I know, he's been such a jerk lately. Ever since he studied with my brother three months ago." Clary wiped her nose with the sleeve of her robes, "They were picked to be partners together for tranfiguration. Jace wasn't too happy, but he wanted to pass my moms' class, so he went to study with him. He came back all glossy eyed and he spoke about how wonderful my brother was."

"That doesn't sound like Jace at all," Alec stood up and pulled Clary up with him, "C'mon lets go back to the common room, so you can wash your face or take a nap or something."

"Whatever it is us girls' do, right?" She bumped him with her shoulder playfully.

"Exactly."

The two walked side by side silently, they entered together only to stop at the common room stairs, "Thank you, Alec." Clary said taking a big breath, "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

"It was nothing, I just stood there." Alec said, "You could've handled yourself against that oaf."

Clary giggled, "I'll see you at dinner?" She asked.

"You'll see me, but I won't be there long. I promised Magnus I'd being him food." Alec explained.

"Oh, I see," she looked down at the floor, "Send Magnus my best?"

"Of course," Alec nodded once, gave Clary a quick hug and then headed up the boys' dorms stairs. Alec sat down on his bed and shoved his book bag off lazily. So many thoughts were whirling around in his head.

Magnus was awake, and that was a good thing. But Jace's current attitude was bad. It was obvious Sebastian had done something to him; he just needed to figure out what and put an end to it.

Soon other boys started entering the dorm, they all took a look at him and then quickly glanced the other way. No one would speak to him very much these days, he suspected Jace was behind it, but he did his best to endure and carry on like normal.

It was a little early for dinner, so Alec took an opportunity for a nap. He finally felt like he could rest a little knowing that Magnus was awake and alive.


	6. Chapter 6

After Alec had brought Magnus a substantial meal, Magnus laid back down to rest a bit. The potions Madame Loss had been making him take were throwing his body into hyper drive, and it wore him down quickly. It wasn't long until he found himself falling into a dreamless sleep.

Something was moving around Magnus, the presence of another person startled Magnus and he opened his eyes. At first it was pitch black, but Magnus' eyes adjusted quickly. He glanced around the infirmary, and he rested his gaze on a pair of eyes just like his own.

"Magnus," his father, Asmodeus Bane, sat in one of the chairs next to him dressed in dark blue robes. The moon shone through the windows, the glow made a halo effect around his head. His skin was pale and even, he looked well fed and rested, "You look… well."

"What are you doing here?!" Magnus shouted, but his father pulled out his wand and gestured it towards him. Magnus felt his lips seal shut, and he couldn't open them no matter how hard he tried. Finally giving up, he rested back down into his pillows feeling frustrated.

"I love the fact that after my children are done being questioned by the ministry," He started, "That they send their thugs over to our home, and start searching around the basement." He pressed his palms together and rested them on his lap, "This only leads me to assume that one of my children has leaked information to them. What did you tell them Magnus?"

He waved his wand again, and Magnus found he could part his lips, "I told them what I knew," He said truthfully, "That you had gone down there a lot, and wouldn't let us down there."

"You ratted me out to the ministry?" Asmodeus gasped, "How could you do that to your father?"

"How could you steal money from Gringotts?" Magnus shot back, "You actually think I'm the one to blame here? You're the villain, father."

"I'm the villain?"

"Yes, now leave before I call for Madame Loss." Magnus crossed his arms and glared at his father.

"The fact that you are giving me a chance to leave says a lot about your character, child."

"I just want to rid of this," Magnus sighed, "I just want to complete school peacefully and move on."

His father grinned revealing a straight row of teeth, "How truly Slytherin of you. Tell me, how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Magnus gritted his teeth.

"That Lightwood boy," Asmodeus glanced at his wristwatch, "Would be a shame if anything happened to him."

"What are you getting at?"

"If you tell anyone that I was here," His father shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure what would happen to him."

"You're black-mailing your own son?" Magnus said with disbelief, "How did you even get in here? You can't apparate into Hogwarts!"

"I can do as I please."

"Just," Magnus looked down at his hands, he was pissed and wanted to scream, "Get out."

"Oh, very well." He stood and looked out the window, "If I hear that you've given any more information out about me or where I may be, there will be dire consequences, boy."

Magnus watched his father walk out of the infirmary; he wasn't exactly sure what happened. Did his father show up and tell him to mind his own business?

If Magnus didn't tell the truth, he surely would have been given truth potion, and if he had been caught in a lie he was sure to be in trouble. Why would he lie to ministry about his father anyway? He had been less than a father to him ever since his ability of sight had developed and he hadn't given him a reason to be faithful to him.

What was his father expecting?

The interaction with his father left him feeling emotionally drained. Quickly he rolled over and buried his face in his pillows. He was allowed to return to classes tomorrow, and he was looking forward to it. Although Alec had been great company, he was doting over him too much. He wanted Alec to know that he was fine.

Besides, he was sure to have tons of homework to finish.

Magnus wasn't sure he was going to tell anyone about seeing his father. He didn't leave any sort of useful information about his whereabouts and he was sure to be long gone by now.

Slowly, Magnus fell back asleep.

_There was a flash of green light, and then a scream._

_Sebastian Morgenstern stood over Alec's lifeless body. His eyes were glassy and void._

"_Alec!" Magnus cried into the air as rushed to his Alec, he gripped his shoulders. He shook his body violently, Magnus knew he was dead, that it was useless, but he couldn't accept it._

"_Don't you see?!" Sebastian yelled, the scene had finally come into focus for Magnus. Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Will, Jem, Tessa and many others stood in the Main Hall. Sebastian stood at the front now, he held Jace in his grip, "You are all worthless, and you couldn't even save this stupid boy!"_

_Jace struggled against Sebastian, and Sebastian pointed his wand at Clary. A red blast burst from the tip of hit hitting Clary square in the chest, Jem caught her before she hit the ground, "You bastard!" Jace hollered._

"_Keep this up, Herondale," Sebastian hissed, "And I'll kill her like I killed this fool here." His eyes rested on Magnus, "It's a shame he died protecting you- he was a pureblood, you really aren't worth much. Considering what you are."_

"_What I am?" Magnus' voice echoed around him. The scene started to shatter like broken mirrors. The last shard he saw was of Alec's pallid face._

And then Magnus was looking up at the vaulted ceilings of the infirmary. He rose slowly and noticed his school robes and bag were sitting on the side table.

Pulling back the blankets, Magnus rose and stretched. It had been so long since he had moved, it felt amazing. Quickly Magnus got dressed and slung his bag over his shoulders, he owed Madame Loss dearly. She was the only reason he was still alive.

He needed to remember to do something for her.

Magnus left the infirmary and ran into Professor Belcourt, "Magnus!" She exclaimed flipping her long pale hair over her shoulder, "I'm so happy to see you've recovered!"

"Thank you professor," He said trying to keep a level tone, "Could you by any chance tell me what time it is?"

She pulled out a small pocket watch from her robes and opened it, "Well breakfast has just started. Today is the last day of classes before we send students home for the holiday. The Headmaster decided it to be a half day."

"Well then I better get going," Magnus didn't want this conversation to on any further, "Thank you again professor, I'll see you in class!" He turned and ran towards the great hall.

When Magnus arrived, he received several looks from students. Magnus assumed his absence was noticeable, but he was only looking for Alec. He scanned the Gryffindor table quickly and found his blue eyes. He smiled at Magnus briefly before looking back down at his porridge.

Magnus' friends at the Slytherin table had saved him a seat, and he sat down. He grabbed several pastries and made himself some cold cereal, "Gave us quite the scare, Magnus." Ragnor said, "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, you know," Magnus sighed, "I almost died, it's no big deal."

They all laughed at him, "Did you hear? They expelled Sebastian." Maureen had somehow found a seat in their group, "I saw them escorting him off campus."

"Why did they do that?!" Quincy whined.

"Because he was the one that attacked me." Magnus explained, "He was going for Alec, but I pushed him out of the way."

"We all know you two have a thing, Magnus." Ragnor waved a butter knife in the air, "And what you do is your own business, but he's Gryffindor!"

"I don't see why it matters." Magnus shoveled some food into his mouth.

"He's just saying," Raphael finally spoke up, "That it's very un-Slytherin like of you to save someone."

"Especially a Gryffindor." Maureen nodded her head.

"It seemed like in my best interests to save my boy toy," Magnus tried to sound smooth, "It would be a pain to try and find someone so fine again."

They all laughed again.

Magnus hated how shallow everyone he knew was. Sometimes Magnus longed for the wholehearted people Alec knew. He wanted to laugh and express himself sometimes; he could do that with Alec. Not once did Magnus tell Alec about himself and Alec made fun of him for it. Wonderful, sweet, strong Alec. Never once judging him because of his feelings or desires.

Then the image of his lifeless body flooded to his mind again.

Taking out a piece of paper, he quickly jotted a note down, and enchanted it to fly. He sent it over to Alec, who caught it with ease. He looked across the hall from Magnus with a sort of embarrassed look. Then Will Herondale tried to pull it out of his hands. He swiftly moved out of the way and shoved the paper into his robes.

It was only requesting his presence in the Library after classes.

After breakfast, Magnus headed towards the Divination Tower. He truly hated the smell of the room, and the ambience, but he didn't mind Professor Fade. He was funny man, with white hair and purple eyes. He constantly droned on about how Magnus was a true seer, and how everyone else was a failure.

It was true, but he hated getting glares from the other students.

Magnus climbed the ladder into the tower and took his normal seat in the back. Ragnor soon followed and took his place next to him. Soon more students piled into the round classroom, the smell of the incense burning made Magnus nauseas.

"Welcome everyone," Malcolm Fade stepped out of his office and glanced around his classroom, "These are all dark times indeed. Everyone should stay away from baked yams this year. Terrible things could happen."

The classroom just stared as Professor Fade droned on about what not to eat during the Christmas Holiday. Magnus tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but he was having such a hard time, his mind drifted off.

What his father said, about hurting Alec, this really worried Magnus. How did he even know about him? As far as Magnus was concerned, he had no idea what went on in his studies, or what sort of friends he had. He didn't even send him any sort of care package while he was at Hogwarts.

"Magnus," Professor Fade said, bringing Magnus out of his thoughts, "Class is over."

"Already?" Magnus looked around, the class was empty.

"It's a half day, so the classes are shorter," He sat down next to Magnus on one of his poof chairs, "That's why I didn't leave any homework."

"Oh," Magnus took a deep breath, "Sorry, I guess I'll be going."

"Have you been using that orb Headmaster Penhallow gave you?" Fade tapped his fingers on the table nervously, "That was a gift from me, by the way."

"I figured," Magnus pushed his books back into his bag, "I haven't used it because I was in the infirmary," He explained, "But I had a dream last night that was horrendous."

Malcolm was looking out the window like he was distracted by something, dreamily he said, "Would you care to tell me about it?" he pulled out his wand and waved it, two teacups appeared filled with steaming liquid.

"What about transfiguration class?" Magnus asked.

"I'll make sure you're excused," He pushed a cup towards Magnus, "Professor Fairchild and I are good friends, she'll understand."

Magnus looked out the same window Fade was gazing out of. Deep banks of snow had gathered on the fields, he noticed Thomas, the grounds keeper hauling in a large evergreen tree, "Well Professor," Magnus started, "These dreams, they all have a theme."

"Alec getting injured," Fade recalled, "And Sebastian making some sort of appearance."

"Yes," He confirmed, "This last one, Sebastian just killed Alec right away. Then he sort of claimed dominance over Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale." He thought back, the images were still fresh in his mind, "Then he made some sort of comment about what I was."

"What you were?" Fade repeated, "What on earth could you be other than you?"

"Right?" Magnus wanted kick himself, Fade was starting to make sense to him, "At first I was really confused, but then I started to think. Was my mother special an anyway?"

"I never knew your mother," Fade said taking a sip of his tea.

Magnus remembered his tea from Fade's action and took one large swig of it, it was warm and relaxing. Bergamot, "Exactly, no one knew my mother. I've asked several people about her, and no one has ever met her. Maybe she wasn't a witch."

Fade rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his purple eyes turning a deep violet, "Perhaps that could explain your powers of vision."

Swirling his finger over the rim of his cup, he rested his head on his palm, "Maybe… then why is my sister normal? She's a brilliant witch."

"Just like you are," Fade looked down at his hands, "Have you ever wondered if there was a kind of cat with wings? Wouldn't that be just amazing? Little cats flying around, catching bugs. The kittens would be really rambunctious and wild; they would soar around and knock things over…."

And just like that, Magnus lost Fade.

With a great sigh, Magnus hung his bag over his shoulder and finished his tea quickly. He was still a bit sore from being injured but he stood up, "Thanks for your time Professor; you are a true friend…" Magnus watched as Fade procured small wispy kittens with his wand and gave them all wings. Their silver fur created a dull light in poorly lit room.

Fade distractedly waved Magnus away as he stared at the silver kittens with intense interest.

The first full breath Magnus took after leaving the Divination tower cleared Magnus' head. He truly did hate Fade's incense, it was disgusting.

"Magnus!" he heard his name being yelled down the hallway towards the dungeons, "Magnus Bane!"

Isabelle Lightwood was striding down the hallway, her long hair swaying at her wide hips. Her face looked pale and angry, "Isabelle, is everything okay?" He asked as he met with her.

"Alec got into another fight," She ran her fingers through her hair; "Those Slytherin friends of yours are starting to get a little out of hand. They busted his nose pretty badly, they were trying to ruin his potions project you helped him with and he fought back."

"Ugh," Magnus moaned, he was getting fed up, "Listen Isabelle, I am truly sorry about this. I'll do my best to make sure it stops." He shifted his feet, Magnus actually cared was Isabelle thought of him, "Those guys are jerks, and Alec is an easy target."

"He's a target because of you," She said.

Magnus was taken aback, was it really his fault? Sure, Magnus was the reason they were together. He kissed Alec the first time, and insisted they spend time together. He focused much of his attention to Alec, but was it really so noticeable that other Slytherins had to pick on Alec?

"He is…" Magnus finally realized, "It's my fault."

"You're damn right it is." Isabelle confirmed, "But I have to say, he endures because of you."

"Endures?"

"He puts up with it, even though it gets him down," Isabelle pushed her hands into the pockets of her school robes, "Because he really loves you. You love him too, right?"

"I do," Magnus confessed, saying it to another person out loud gave Magnus a rush, "I love him more than anything in this world."

"Then take care of him," Isabelle stomped her foot, "Take care of him, you have his heart in your hands Magnus! Do you realize that?! He holds a torch for you, and it's brighter than anything I've seen."

These words pressed hard on Magnus' heart, Alec was always quiet about their love, but the way he looked at Magnus made his heart soar, "I realized that," Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll take care of him, even if it's for my own selfish reasons."

"That brings me to my next topic," Isabelle looked down at her shoes, he face turning slightly red, "I know that you asked my brother to stay here with you, for the holiday." She took a deep breath, "Just be aware that if you do anything…"

"Like what?" Magnus was amused by where this was going; embarrassed Isabelle was the best Isabelle.

"Y-you know," She brought her hands together, "If you sleep with my brother, please be careful with him because he's most likely scared about it, and I don't want you two to break up over something like that." Her skin turned an even darker red, "Because I think you two should be together, and sex shouldn't define a relationship like yours."

"Isabelle, you shouldn't just run off like that," He heard his favorite voice echo down the hall; "You know how hard it is to navigate the dungeons. You could get los-" Alec turned the corner and his eyes rested on Alec. His eyes widened when he saw Magnus, his mouth opened slightly, "H-hey…" he barely said to Magnus.

"Alexander," he said, he looked at his face fully. His nose was swelling badly, and his lip was cut up, "Your sister and I were just having this lovely conversation regarding your hyme-"

"Stop!" Isabelle hollered, "Stop, stop, stop!"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Isabelle. She sighed angrily and stormed down the hallway, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

They sort of stared at each other, it wasn't awkward but more soothing, "Alec," Magnus said, "May I kiss you?"

Alec shifted his eyes to the right, red touching his face, "Right here?"

"Yes."

Alec raised his head and looked Magnus in the eyes, "Please do."

Pushing his shoulder bag away from his front, Magnus stepped closer to Alec. He raised his hands to the sides of his head, his fingers resting right behind his ear and his thumbs on his temples. He applied light pressure there, and Alec's eyelashes fluttered closed.

Carefully, Magnus covered his lips on Alec's, careful not to press to roughly. Alec raised his hands to Magnus' wrists and pressed his body closer to Magnus. Alec tasted like the cold air of the dungeons and he could feel the cut on his lip.

"Magnus," Alec pulled back, "I love you."

Alec's eyes shined, he was such a beautiful boy, "I love you," Magnus said back. Magnus pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, "Always know I love you." Alec pulled his face back scowling, "What's wrong?"

"My nose is killing me," There were tears in Alec's eyes, his nose was badly broken.

"Let me fix it," Magnus pulled out his wand, "_Episkey." _He whispered and several sparks hit Alec in the face. When they settled it revealed Alec's perfectly straight nose, "Better?"

"Yes," Alec looked down, his fingers knotting in the fabric of Magnus' shirt, "Thank you, so much." Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, resting his face in his hair. He took a deep breath, taking in Alec's scent.

Magnus couldn't imagine this sweet boy lying dead on the floor in the Great Hall. He would do all that he could to protect Alec, he was his strength, "We should go to class," Magnus grumbled in his hair, "I have potions now."

"Belcourt is livid," Alec looked up at Magnus, "She gave me that potions assignment, and even though it was almost ruined, I did it correctly."

"I knew you could do it," Magnus brow on Alec's, "You're so bright."

"I'm just lucky you like me so much," Alec chuckled, "Because you showed me all your potion tricks."

"I'd show you anything, if you asked me to."

Alec straightened and leaned away, "I'll see you after classes? The library?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes my love," He leaned forward quickly, getting one more taste of Alec. He walked away with the flavor of Alec on his lips; he was ready for class, even if Belcourt was in a raging mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Classes were cut early, and Alec ran from Defense Against the Dark Arts to the library as fast as he could. By the time he made it there, Magnus was already sitting at their usual spot.

"Thought you would have gone to see your sister off," Magnus said pulling out several books from his bag.

"She didn't want Jace to see me," Alec set his bag down and took his seat, "She figured there would be some tension. She's going to keep an eye on him for the holiday."

"That's good," Magnus was setting up his quill and ink set, "I think we should focus on getting some work done, and then we could go to the last minute Hogsmeade trip that Professor Fairchild coordinated?" he was asking.

"Magnus, you know I would go anywhere with you." Alec balanced his head on the back of his hand.

"I just thought it was important to ask," Magnus dipped his quill into the ink, "Let's get this done as fast as possible."

For a long time Alec was positive he was going end up alone and he knew that Magnus felt the same way. They had found each other, how lucky were they?

"Alec, you're staring at me," Magnus shook Alec's arm, "Are you okay?"

"I would just really like you to kiss me," Alec said.

"Would you?"

"Oh yes," Alec leaned forward, and Magnus met him the rest of the way. He grazed his lips softly over his, sending a shiver down his spine. Magnus' touch was electric and Alec was going all in his power not to grab him have his way with Magnus on the library table.

Magnus dragged his tongue over Alec's bottom lip, and Alec opened his mouth. The kiss deepened, and Alec made a noise against his mouth, he tasted like ash, salt, dust and Magnus. Alec dropped his quill and grabbed the front of Magnus's robes, his chair skidded closer to Alec and Magnus grabbed Alec's sides.

"Alec," Magnus jerked him back and looked at him, "We really should finish our work. I'm pretty behind, I need to pass my exams, and so do you."

Groaning,, Alec scooted back to his spot and took a deep breath, "I know, I just missed you."

The pair buckled down and got most of their work done quickly. Alec realized how far behind he was until Magnus made him go over everything. He was pleased with how much he had gotten done and soon they were packing up their things.

"I'm curious to see how many people are here this year," Magnus said to Alec as they walked down the 4th floor, "Last year it was just me and Nathan."

"Nathan Gray?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Magnus switched his bag to his other arm, "He's sort of an odd fellow. Doesn't really talk to people, he's one of Sebastian's friends."

"Sebastian," Alec said his name as if it was poison on his tongue, "I wonder what he did to get expelled."

"I think Catarina reported him," They stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Obviously she didn't say anything about Jace luckily. "

"I hope that whatever is wrong with Jace is done now," Alec looked around to see if anyone was around, when he saw no one, he grabbed the front of Magnus' robes and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus covered Alec with his body; he buried his face into Alec's hair.

They held each other like that for a while, Alec only let go because he became aware of the paintings staring at the couple, "Whatever happens," Magnus said, "I'm here for you." He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you," Alec dropped his hands back down to his sides, "I'll see you at the gate in a bit?"

"I thought I could follow you into your dorm," Magnus grinned.

"Can you even do that?" Alec gasped.

"If you let me."

"Well, I was just going to change…" Alec felt his face become very warm.

"Ooh, even better." He clapped his palms together and rubbed them hungrily. Alec punched him lightly in the arm, "There's no one except you in the Gryffindor dorms right?"

"Well, yes." Alec said, "If you insist, but if we get in trouble it was your idea."

"It was," Magnus grinned.

The portrait of the Fat Lady eyed him cautiously as he said the password, and once she opened the door Magnus ran in quickly.

"The boys' dorms are to the left," Alec explained, but he stopped talking when he noticed Magnus staring at the common room with shock, "What's wrong?"

"It's so warm and cozy here," Magnus ran his hands over the back of a chair, "Everything in our dorm is cold and unwelcoming."

"Really?"

"I mean, what can you expect from the dungeons," Magnus sighed, "Anyway, show me your sleeping quarters."

Alec lead Magnus up the stairs, "That's my bed," Alec sat on top of the trunk, Magnus grabbed the fabric of the drapes over his four poster bed.

"This is so nice," Magnus looked at the moving poster of The National Quidditch Team of Bulgaria, "You like Quidditch a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah," Alec pulled off his school robes, "I want to be a professional player for Britain."

"You'd be marvelous," Magnus smiled at him, "You're the best keeper at this school."

"And you're an amazing seeker," Alec said, he rifled through his trunk and found a thick sweater. He pulled off his undershirt and slipped into it, "You should consider going professional."

"No way," Magnus sat down on the side chair next to Alec's bed, "I'd much rather travel the world of my own free will. I'm interested in wand making. Maybe Olivander would take me as an apprentice."

"Have you looked into how wands are made?" Alec asked as he put on his winter coat and scarf.

"I've already made one." Magnus said smugly.

Alec felt his jaw drop, "Magnus that is insane. Do you have it here? I bet it's amazing."

"It's nothing," Magnus blushed, "I doubt it works, I haven't even tried it. I got the unicorn hair from one of the unicorns in the forbidden forest."

"That is just," Alec was impressed, "You should let me try it sometime."

"I could go grab it on the way to my dorm," Magnus said, "You won't be able to come in because Nathaniel is in the dorms I think."

Alec put some coins in his bag and draped is over his shoulder, "That's alright, you could show it to me another time."

"Very well then," Magnus stood and put out his arm, "Shall we?"

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' and they took to the stairs. Magnus took one more look at the common area and they walked through the portrait. The Fat Lady yelled and scowled at the pair, but they both just laughed.

They reached the main hall and Magnus broke away from Alec, "I'll be right back," he said, "I won't be long." He leaned over and kissed Alec on the forehead, then he skipped away and Alec stared after him.

"Alec Lightwood!" He heard a chipper voice behind him, Alec turned his head and saw Tessa Gray running towards him, "Are you going to the Hogsmeade trip too?"

"Yeah," Alec said, "I'm just waiting for Magnus."

"I'll wait with you then," She smiled, her gray eyes were bright. She jumped when she heard a loud pair of foot steps behind them, "Oh no." She swore under her breath.

"Tessa," William Herondale was running at them as he was buttoning his coat, "Hey, I decided to stay."

"I can see that." She crossed her arms.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Obviously," She snipped, "Shouldn't you be bothering Jem or something?"

"His family is going to Hong Kong for the holidays," he explained, "I figured it would be interesting here." He turned to Alec, the two of them didn't talk much but they usually got along, "So it's just you and me in the dorms."

"Great," Alec said, "We can give each other make overs."

Will laughed and Alec noticed Tessa was looking at him through her lashes. The two of them we acting like something had happened between them. Tessa was always admiring him from afar but she was short with him. Will had always tried to act like he wasn't interested, but she had obviously gotten under his skin.

"I leave for a second and you start talking to strangers?" Magnus said behind Alec, he turned and he was wearing a fine black winter coat with gold buttons and his school scarf. He greeted Tessa and Will and the group of them headed towards the gates the lead to Hogsmeade.

Professor Fairchild stood at the gates with Professor Garroway, he looked tired and ragged like he always did. As they passed through Alec leaned to whisper to Magnus, "He always looks exhausted, I hope he's okay."

"He's alright," Magnus muttered back, "He's a werewolf." Alec jumped a little and looked back, he was staring at Professor Garroway with admiration, "And those two have a thing for each other."

"I see it," Alec nodded.

Snow started falling again as Will and Tessa went their own way, Will insisting on following Tessa to the book store.

"We should go to the Three Broomsticks," Magnus suggested, "Get some butterbeer and warm up."

The two of them braced against each other as the snow started to fall more consistently. The bell on the door rang loudly as they walked in. There were few patrons and none took notice to them as Alec and Magnus took seats far into the back of the pub.

"I'll get us that butterbeer," Magnus pulled off his scarf and put it on the back of his chair. Alec watched him as he strode across the pub, his hair was getting a bit longer than he was used to and he looked thinner as well.

Magnus returned grinning with two large steaming mugs of butterbeer. He set one down in front of Alec and he accepted it graciously, he put his bare hands on the mug and let them take in the heat. Alec was chilled to the bone, "It's nice being together outside of the castle," Alec said finally taking a sip of his drink, the warming effect was instant, "All we ever do is sneak around together."

"Alec," Magnus started, his tone was flat, "My dad visited me last night in the medical ward." This surprised Alec, but he continued to listen, "The Ministry sent a person to question me and my dad found out about it. He came to make sure I didn't say anything else."

"What else could you have possibly said?" Alec asked, "He hardly spoke to you in the first place."

"I know," Magnus frowned, "This is all so stressful. I have all those exams and then I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Alec asked.

Magnus's face drained of blood, "S-surely I've told you."

"Surely you haven't."

Taking a large drink from his mug, Magnus closed his eyes, he set it down and twisted his hands together, "I see things in my dreams," he explained, "I have the sight, and I've been having dreams about the school, Sebastian and-" he hesitated, "Well, and about you."

"About me?" Alec tensed, "What could you possibly be dreaming about me for?"

Magnus looked down at his hands, he was clutching them together so tightly his knuckles turned white, "It's nothing," Magnus smiled weakly, "I'm sure it's just silly stuff."

"I'm sure it's not," Alec covered his hand over Magnus's, he was trembling, "Obviously this is really bothering you, I wish you would tell me." Magnus looked away from Alec, "If not now, then someday."

"I'm afraid it would scare you," Magnus turned his mug around in a circle on the table, "Alec, this is something that I've never told anyone because the last time I did, my father disowned me."

"If you have the sight," Alec said, "And there are things that are bothering you, then it must be important. Maybe something is going to happen."

Magnus fell silent, the color in his face draining. This was when Alec decided he would stop, Magnus would tell him when and if he was ready. This was something overly personal for Magnus and Alec didn't want him to feel pressured.

Alec reached for Magnus's hand and grazed his knuckled over the top of his fist, "Alec," he whispered, "I'll protect you, I promise," his tone was grave, "No matter what."

His words worried Alec, but he said what needed to be said, "I know Magnus."

They finished off the butterbeer and they left the pub. The cold air bit at their faces as they made their way to Honeydukes. The stores window display was filled with dancing candy elves and a Christmas tree that had enchanted caramel pixies buzzing around it.

Alec stepped in first and Magnus was close behind him. The air smelled warm and sweet, but it was empty since students were on holiday. Ambrosius Flume sat behind the counter, he gave the pair a toothy grin, "Happy Christmas," he said, "Everything is fifty percent off for students."

"Thanks very much," Alec said and Magnus started walking down the aisles. He grabbed several chocolate toads, Alec knew he collected the cards inside; it was a hobby of his. He also grabbed a few cauldron cakes, exploding bonbons, choco balls, fizzing whizzbees and two bags of Bertie Bots Every Flavored beans.

"Do you want anything?" he asked as he pulled out his gold pouch.

"I wanted some crystalized pineapple," he admitted. Alec ran over to the fruit candy section and grabbed the largest container he could find; he had been craving this for some time. As Alec waited for Magnus to pay for his things, Magnus reached over and took Alec's case of candy, "Magnus!" he protested, but Magnus was already handing Flume the gold.

"Don't worry," Magnus shrugged, "The least I can do is spend my father's stolen money."

Magnus held a large bag of candy as they left the shop, "Where to next?" Alec asked.

"I wanted to go to the post office," Magnus explained, "I need to place an order for something." He reached down and took Alec's hand and Alec didn't pull away. They walked hand and in hand to the post office, they even held on as they walked in.

The smell was offensive and several owl droppings littered the floor, it was worse than the owlerly at Hogwarts. Magnus pulled out a magazine clipping and showed it to Alec, it was an ordering form for an owl, "I've filled everything out but the type, I'd thought you'd like the Eurasian Eagle Owl." As he said this, an image of a great owl appeared, Its tawny feathers contrasted its blood red eyes.

It was twenty Galleons.

"That's so expensive," Alec cringed, "You don't have to do this."

"I've already filled in your name," Magnus rolled his eyes, "So if you don't decide, I'll pick and you'll get it anyway."

Alec grumbled as he picked the Eagle Owl, he felt like he needed to get Magnus something fancy now. His family wasn't rich, but he could afford to get Magnus something nice, "Thank you," Alec said as they left the post office, "You didn't have to do that."

"It's Christmas," Magnus noted, "I wanted to get you something useful and nice. Also, since your family owl is ancient I'd figure you wanted one of your own."

"What would you like?" Alec grabbed the sleeve of Magnus's robes.

"A decent night of sleep," he said quickly, his voice short.

"Really?" Alec tugged on the fabric, "I could make you a potion."

"Really Alec," Magnus fumed, "You don't have to do anything, having you around is good enough." He leaned forward and gave Alec a small kiss, "Having someone that is mine is all the gift I need."

Alec tried to protest again but Magnus had started walking away. He followed after Magnus, their footsteps leaving a trail behind them, "Are we going back to the castle?"

"I was going over to the enchantment shop and get my potion kit refilled," Magnus' hand traveled to his back, "Is there anything you need?" Alec thought hard and couldn't think of anything, so he shook his head.

They walked into the enchantment shop, and once again it was deserted. Magnus browsed for his school items and Alec found a potion book that was left open on the page with the Felix Felicis recipe, and that was when Alec knew what he was going to get for Magnus.

Quickly Alec pulled out a piece of parchment and quill; he quickly took down the recipe for the potion and rushed to the aisles. His goal was to make sure Magnus didn't catch him as he bought the ingredients. He made sure he avoided the aisles Magnus was in.

After he compiled the items he rushed to the counter to pay for his items, after he paid Magnus was behind him, "Found something, did you?"

"Yeah," Alec tucked the package into his bag, "Something I need for my exams."

"I don't remember needing anything special," Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"Something new that Belcourt is demanding of me," he lied, "You know how fond of me she is."

Magnus placed his items on the counter and waited to be rang up, "Do you need my help with it?"

"I'd like to challenge myself," Alec said smoothly, "Maybe once it's down you can try it."

"Only if it doesn't kill me," Magnus smirked.

Alec and Magnus took each other's hands again and headed back to the castle. The snow started falling even more and it was beginning to become difficult to see. Magnus pulled out his wand and said something Alec didn't hear, but it made a path for them through the flurry.

As they entered the great hall the warm air greeted them and Alec let out a breath he had been holding in, "Dinner should be soon," Alec said, "Would you like to meet up then?"

"You know they put the students together for the holidays," Magnus tugged at his scarf, "For meals I mean."

"How many years have you stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays?" Alec asked.

"All seven."

"I'm sorry," Alec sighed.

"It's fine," Magnus reached over to Alec's head and brushed away some snow, "I'm just saying we get to eat our meals together for a bit, I think it will be nice."

Alec hadn't thought of that, and his heart swelled with excitement, "That does sound nice."

Magnus pressed a few kisses on Alec's face and they departed. They agreed that Magnus would find a seat for the two of them, since Alec guaranteed that he would be late.

Alec dashed to the fourth floor. Hardly even looked at the Fat Lady as he said the password. She swung open and Alec stopped at the common room.

William Herondale sat in the chair in front of the fire place, "Hey," Alec said, "How was your trip?" Will jumped when he noticed Alec.

"It was good," he said, "Yeah, it was fun."

"Everything alright?" Alec asked, Will was acting odd.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "How was yours?"

"It was fine, I got some shopping done."

They chatted a bit, but Alec couldn't help but notice the edge to Wills voice. Alec informed Will that dinner was soon and that they could walk down together after Alec put his stuff away. They ran up the stairs and Alec put away his potion materials.

After changing into a light sweater Alec and Will made their way to the great hall. Magnus was sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to Tessa Gray. They chatted casually and Alec felt Will tense next him. Without saying anything to Alec, Will strode over to the table and sat across from Professor Garroway.

Magnus took notice to Alec and waved him over. Alec walked over and sat next to him. The silver plates were already full of bread and meat and vegetables, "Sorry that took so long," Alec said, "I ran into Will."

Magnus leaned forward and whispered in Alec's ear, "If you think he's acting odd, it's because he kissed Tessa at the Three Broomsticks and she slapped him."

Alec almost snorted, but he held it in.

A figure appeared on Alec's left and Jessamine sat down next to him, "Honestly William," she sneered, "I thought you were too good to stay here."

"I changed my mind," Will was piling food onto his plate.

"Where do you guys live?" Alec asked, he didn't know much about the Herondales, even though Jace was one he didn't hear much about the family.

"We all live in London," Will said taking a bite of a biscuit, "Jessie, Jem and I live with our adoptive parents Charlotte and Professor Branwell. They're about to have a baby of their own, it's pretty exciting."

"Another loud disgusting thing in our home," Jessamine said her voice thin.

Just then a tall sandy haired Ravenclaw say across from Alec, his green eyes flashed as he looked at Alec. Gideon Lightwood was Alec's cousin though they looked nothing alike, "Good evening," he said flatly to Alec, and then he turned his attention to Jessamine, "Has Sophie gone home for the Holidays?"

"I think she's here," Will said for Jessie, "Where's Gabriel?"

Alec loaded his plate with more Shepard's' pie, "He went home," Gideon said lightly, "Our father isn't well."

"Demon Pox," Will said under his breath and everyone chuckled but Alec and Gideon.

The conversation continued without Gideon as he ate his meal in silence, Alec could see behind his normal blank expression. His eyes were a raging storm until someone sat down next to him, a young Hufflepuff girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at Gideon. Sophie Collins.

He turned his attention to her as he ate; she blushed and grabbed items for her dinner. Gideon had only ever had eyes for Sophie, but Will was always complaining about him and Gabriel that Sophie always avoided Gideon until recently.

Much to Will's great dismay, they would steal kisses in the corridors between classes.

Alec had never witnessed the dynamic everyone shared before, the small joining of the houses showed how people mingled on a daily basis. It really proved to Alec how everyone could get along, even Gryffindors and Slytherins could be friends.

Magnus brushed his knuckles on Alec's free hand and it pulled him out of his thoughts, "Would you come to my room tonight?" Magnus whispered to him.

"Isn't Nathan there?" Alec asked.

"He's going to stay with Jessie tonight," Magnus explained, "So I'll have the dorm all to myself."

"Alright," Alec agreed, he took a sip of his pumpkin juice and looked back to Gideon. He waving his wand making gold angels float around Sophie, she tried to focus on her meal but she couldn't help but watch the little sparks of light.

Will picked up a roll and threw it across the table at Tessa. It knocked over her goblet of juice and landed on her lap, "William Herondale!" Professor Garroway hollered pulling out his wand, "You're lucky it's the holiday or I would send you to detention!"

"Lucky me," Will stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Professor Garroway flicked his wand over to Tessa and the juice flew back into the Goblet. Tessa swore she wasn't upset and asked Professor Garroway not to worry.

Magnus was grinning ear to ear, and Alec was happy he was able to get a look into Magnus' world.


	8. Chapter 75

Prefect Gideon Lightwood dismissed himself from the great hall after Sophie Collins had agreed to meet him in front of the room of requirement. Shortly after his 3rd year, Gideon had discovered the room when he was looking for a quiet place to study. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had beaten Slytherin and the Library was closed, so the room had become available to him, and Gideon was happy for it.

After answer the dorm riddle, Gideon made his way to his room. He had purchased Sophie a present earlier that year, but it was before they were close. Gideon felt like it was too soon to give it to her then, but now he felt like it was the right time.

Gently he folded the cashmere scarf he had found in Diagon Alley, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bundle of fabric. Black wrapping paper burst from his wand and enclosed itself around the scarf, Gideon then once again flicked his wand at the package and a gold ribbon wound around it.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Gideon threw on his sweater and put the packaged under his arm. Quickly he left the dorms and stormed through the common room, Teresa Gray was sitting cross legged on one of the couches reading a book, as she did often.

"Gideon," she smiled noticing him, "Off to see Sophie?"

Gideon looked down; she could always read him well, "Yes, I wanted to give her this Christmas gift early."

"Oh, that's nice," Tessa closed her book and straightened her legs, hanging them over the side of the couch, "You really do fancy her, don't you?"

"I sure do," Gideon confessed, "Do you think she likes me back?"

Tessa snorted, "The great Gideon Lightwood, feeling self-conscious? Who are you and what have you done with Gideon?"

Gideon opened his mouth to say something, but his words fell short.

"Listen," Tessa stood tucking her book under her arm, "If it feels right, then its right. Sophie is beautiful, smart and kind; you deserve a girl like her."

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you," Gideon grinned at the girl.

"Coming from me?"

"Sophie speaks highly of you," The fire crackled behind Tessa, Gideon jumped a bit, "I'd like to chat longer but-"

"-You have a young girl waiting for you," Tessa said, "I understand, tell Sophie I said hello."

The two of them said their goodbyes and Gideon stepped out of the door of the Ravenclaw Dormitories, only to find William Herondale standing next to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. He stood with his back turned, his dark tangled hair a knotted mess, "Will?" Gideon approached him and Will jumped when Gideon touched his shoulder.

Will swore and tried to compose himself, "You scared the hell out of me." He crossed his arms and glared at Gideon.

"What are you doing here?" Gideon slowly moved the parcel behind his box.

"I was trying to find the Ravenclaw dormitories," Will admitted his mouth a thin line.

"Whatever could you need there?"

"I was going to try and apologize to Tessa," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I said some stupid things to her today and-"

"Save it," Gideon put his hand up, "I don't care, I'll let you in but you can't tell Tessa I let you."

William was popular with the girls for a reason, his smile was so handsome and genuine that the light of it almost made Gideon shield his eyes.

Gideon went back to the Raven door knocker:

_Which came first? The Flame or the Phoenix?_

"A circle has no beginning, nor an end," Gideon replied, and the book case slid open.

"Thank you," William said great full, "I owe you one."

"Don't," Gideon stiffened and turned the other way, he didn't want Tessa to see him.

The halls during the holidays were usually lonely. Since his fall out with his father last year, Gideon had stayed at Hogwarts for all the breaks. During summer break Gideon would stay with Alec and his family, they usually left him alone and Gideon used his time writing letters to his brother and studying things about animagus.

Gideon was great at Transfiguration, it was his best subject and he was determined to become and animagus. He hadn't decided what animal he would choose, but he knew he had plenty of time to decide.

Gideon found the stairs to the seventh level of the castle, the lights were set low and most of the paintings were dozing on the canvases.

Sophie stood some ways down the main hall, she wore a light pink sweater and a pair of pinstripe slacks. Gideon took a moment before he revealed himself.

He watched as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater, her coffee hair falling around her face.

"_Lumos_," Gideon said tapping his wand on the castle wall, the tip of the wand lit up with a bright glow.

"Gideon, there you are," Sophie stepped over to him and put her hands shyly behind her back, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into William," He grumbled, "He was trying to get into my dorm."

"Was he trying to see Tessa?"

"Yes," Gideon stepped closer to the girl, taking in every detail of her flawless face, "He's got it bad for Tessa it seems."

Sophie giggled, he face a pale glow from the light of his wand, "He doesn't even know it. He's so sour and ill-tempered he can't tell that he's in love."

"You think it's love?" Gideon said, testing out those words.

"I do," Sophie backed away from Gideon and found one the many carved out benches; she sat down and patted the seat next to her. Gideon treaded over and took his place, then Sophie said, "But Tessa best be careful, because I see the way Jem Carstairs looks at her."

"I see it too," Gideon wanted to move the conversation on, "Erm," he swallowed hard and then pulled out the package, "I got this for you."

Sophie's eyes widened and she took the gift, her small hands running over the wrapping paper, "You didn't have to do this," she gasped, her pale skin catching color, "Really Gideon, I'm not-"

"If you say you aren't worth it again," Gideon growled, "I'm going to be upset."

Crushing the gold ribbon between her fingers, Sophie lowered her head, "But I have nothing to give in return."

Gideon hooked his fingers under the girls' chin and forced their eyes together, her eyes were swimming. Sophie had been born to a poor Muggle family. She would have been forced to drop out of Muggle school eventually to work with her mother, but when she received the letter from Hogwarts she found her way out.

The school paid for most of her books and clothes, but she still worked in London for a cleaning service during summer break.

Her goal was to pay back all her debt she owed Hogwarts.

"Sophia Collins," Gideon whispered bringing his face closer, "Please don't do this."

Sophie sniffled and pulled back, she rubbed her face with the back of sleeve. Her hands were shaky as she pulled the gold ribbon free. Her fingers pierced the wrapping paper and her hands sunk into the soft fabric of the scarf.

"I thought it matched your eyes," Gideon explained as she pulled the gift up, "It's green and brown, and well- soft."

"Gideon," Sophie made a small sound in the back of her throat, "This is too nice," She rubbed her fingers over fabric; "I can't accept it."

"I can't do anything with this," Gideon tried.

Sophie shoved the scarf to him and Gideon took it, only to pull it loose from the fold and drape it around Sophie's shoulders, "Gideon!" She squirmed but Gideon pulled the fabric towards him and took her mouth with his.

Gideon was always gentle with Sophie, and he took his time. He didn't like to waste his moments with this girl.

Soon Sophie was leaning towards Gideon, her fingers lacing with his.

They kissed each other for a moment, normally Gideon would have gone into the room of requirement by now, but the school was deserted and he didn't see the sense in it.

Gideon released Sophie's hands and brought his fingers to tangle in her brown curls. A small sound rolled from the back of Gideon's throat, his body became hot and loose as Sophie curled her fingers around the nape of his neck. Sophie pressed her small frame into Gideon and he let his hands travel to her lower back.

"Gideon," Sophie gasped against his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes full of an emotion Gideon had never seen, "I want to tell you something."

"Tell me," he slurred.

"I love you," her small mouth said, he watched her lips form the words.

"I-"

There was a clash of metal down the hall, and Peeves voiced echoed around them. He sang very rude songs as he was kicking around the metal sets of armor. Sophie laughed and took Gideon's hand, "We can continue this elsewhere."

She stood and took Gideon with her, the scarf hanging loose around her shoulders.

Before Gideon could start thinking about their regular room, the door to the room of requirement swung open and a tall man with white hair and black eyes stood before the pair.

Sebastian Morgenstern sneered back at Gideon.

"Consorting with mud-bloods are we?" He spat at Gideon.

"Excuse me?!" Gideon hollered, "You aren't supposed to be here Morgenstern!"

Sebastian pulled out a wand and pointed it at Gideon, "_Stupify!" _

A loud crack echoed and a blast of red sparks hit Gideon in the chest sending his body slamming against the castle wall.

Sebastian turned his attention to Sophie who trembled under his gaze; she looked back at Gideon, her eyes terrified.

Gideon tried to call for Sophie to run, but his body was paralyzed.

Grabbing up the fabric of the scarf, Sebastian pulled Sophie towards him; his hand twisted the scarf so it wound tightly around her neck. Sophie fell to her knees, her hands grasping at the cloth now strangling her.

Jerking the scarf upwards, Sebastian pulled Sophie to her feet and dragged her into the room of requirement. The door shut and all Gideon could hear was the booms of the chaos Peeve's was unleashing nearby.

Gideon fought against the spell cast against him, his body tensing and struggling against the force keeping him pinned against the wall. He soon regained control and Gideon pushed his body forward, his hands grabbing at the door handle.

"Think," Gideon told himself, "Think!"

_A place where I can get to Sophie, the place Sophie was taken. _He said this many times over in his mind, his heart dropping each time the door wouldn't budge.

Gideon struggled with the door knob, trying to force it open with his strength.

There was a thud on the other side of the door, and suddenly Gideon could hear screaming on the other side. Gideon tried the handle again and it swung open.

Sophie landed limply against Gideon; the force of her body falling pushed him down to the stone floor.

Instantly Gideon wound his arms around Sophie and pulled the two of them up. Sophie's head bobbed dangerously, and Gideon grabbed her head looking the girl over.

Several blood spots stained her sweater and the scarf was shredded to ruins. Gideon guiltily pulled the fabric off to reveal deep bruises around her throat.

Sophie's hair was sticking to the right side of her face, and Gideon pushed it back to reveal a deep scar slashed against her pale skin, "Oh Sophie," Gideon let out the sob he had been holding, "Oh god no, Sophie."

The slash was deep; it was set from her temple down the side of her mouth. She lay limply in his arms, her lips a dark purple and her eyes open, rolling into the back of her head, "Sophie," he cried again. He buried his face into her chest, feeling the struggled rise and fall of her lungs.

She was still alive.

As Gideon tried to rise to take Sophie to the infirmary, Peeves came clamoring down the hall. His screeches halted as he took in the scene.

"MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!"

"Peeves!" Gideon hissed, "Shut up you git!"

"MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!" He screamed again, waking several paintings around him, the all stared at them with alarm, "MURDER ON THE SEVENTH HALL! GIDDY LIGHTWORM KILLED THE MUGGLE GIRL!"

Gideon swore under his breath and shifted Sophie so that when he stood he could cradle Sophie in his arms. When he rose, he felt a rush hit his head, the end of the curse leaving his body. He almost fell again, but he held strong and took a step forward.

Peeves continued to scream about murder, throwing things at Gideon while he made his way to the infirmary. He wanted to blast some spells at the pest, but his arms were full of Sophie.

Soon, Gideon came to a ragged halt at the infirmary door. He kicked it open and several torches lighted as he entered. Gideon called out for help and set Sophie down on one of the cots, her lips now turned black.

"Madame Loss," He cried again his voice cracking, "Please, someone's hurt!"

The overworked witch with pale skin and even paler hair jerked the door to her room open, her eyes widening as she saw the bloody girl on the bed, "What in the hell happened?!" she screamed as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at Gideon.

Thrusting his hands upwards, Gideon stood alert, "We were attacked," he explained, "Sebastian Morgenstern attacked us!"

"He's expelled!" Madame Loss said panicked.

"Can we discuss this later?!" Gideon shouted, gesturing towards the bleeding girl, "I think she's been cursed, her lips are black!"

"Get out," Madame Loss said thinly, "Go get Professor Garroway right away, this girl has been put under a severe curse."

"What kind of curse?" Gideon asked, trying to help.

"Do as I say!" Madame Loss snipped, her face set in frustration, "Do it now, or this girl will die."

Gideon took one more look at Sophie, her hazel eyes dilated so greatly that you couldn't see any color in them. Quickly turning on the balls of his feet, Gideon bolted from the infirmary and rushed to the third floor.

By the time Gideon made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, his breathing was ragged. It hurt to take in air, but he didn't pause, Gideon slammed his fist on the wood door of the classroom as loud as he could.

Soon a disheveled looking Professor Stood before him, he was pushing his glasses up his nose and struggled with his night robes, "Just what in the hell is it?" he snarled, his face looking more aged.

"There was an attack," Gideon said between gasps of air, "Madame Loss is asking for you."

"Get to your dorm," Professor Garroway demanded, "If you see any other students about, tell them the same."

Professor Garroway pushed past Gideon, but Gideon continued to follow him, "Sir, not be a pest, but it's Sophie. She was attacked by Sebastian."

"Tell me how," the older man didn't slow his pace as Gideon filled him in on the details, his expression looking dimmer with every word, "Here's what I need you to do, go to every dorm and gather all the students and bring them to my classroom. It's probably the safest place in the castle right now."

Professor Garroway explained to Gideon how to enter all the other dorms and their locations; Gideon took care to remember every detail.

They stopped at the infirmary door and Gideon tried to get a look inside but Professor Garroway blocked the door, "Get on then, Gideon. After you round all the students send word to the Head Master with my owl, she should be in my office."

Gideon nodded and watched as the Professor slammed the door to the infirmary shut. He balled his hands into tight fists and swore loudly, he kicked the first thing he could find. Which happened to be a Christmas tree, it fell noisily, the charms and bells breaking as they hit the ground.

_I'm so sorry Sophie, _Gideon thought, _This is all my fault, I wish I could have told you I loved you back._


End file.
